


Universe 6 Arc - Azalea meets Hit

by SmallFluffyFox



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13652910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallFluffyFox/pseuds/SmallFluffyFox
Summary: I wasn't really sure where I was going with this story. I mostly just wrote this for fun.





	1. Chapter 1

We all gathered together in front of Whis and what he called the Hexahedron.

"Good day everyone! Are we all ready to go?" Whis called out into a megaphone.

"We're ready Whis!" Everyone shouted back. I giggled at everyone's excitement. I was feeling pretty pumped up. Being able to fight in a tournament with strong fighters from another universe. I was curious to see what kind of techniques they had and to test myself to see how far I'd come. Plus Shin was coming to watch. He'd gotten excited after I told him about the tournament and that I was participating. He told me he couldn't wait to see how much more of a better fighter I'd become after all my training with Whis. I tried my best to hide my blush. I loved when he got all happy like that.

"Excellent. We'll begin transportation to the tournament venue shortly. Please form a single file line and board the Hexahedron and NO shoving! Let's try to be civilized." Whis instructed. Trunks and Goten hurried over to the giant cube. I turned to Piccolo.

"So, are you excited?" I asked. He let out a small laugh.

"Yeah I guess so. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't." He replied.

"It's too bad Gohan couldn't be here. I was really looking forward to seeing how much progress he's made." I said as I watched Whis show everyone how to board the cube.

"I don't know. He's getting better, but I still don't think he's ready for an actual fight yet." Piccolo said.

"Yeah I guess you're right." I said looking a little disappointed. Piccolo looked down at me.

"But you, I'm really curious about." He said with a smirk. I looked back up at him a bit surprised.

"All that training you've done with Vegeta and Goku away from Earth. By the feel of your energy I can tell you've progressed quite a lot. But I'd like to actual see all that progress in action. To be completely honest, I'm more interested in seeing how far you've gotten than the actual tournament itself." He said with a laugh at the end. I stared up at him in awe. I curled my hands into fists and smiled up at him.

"Well then I'll do my best not to let you down!" I exclaimed. He chuckled and turned back to look at everyone.

"I know you won't." He replied. Everyone had formed a line and were now boarding. Jaco showed up with some green weird octopus looking being. He boasted to Bulma about how important his friend was. I didn't really care.

"Oh hey, I almost forgot. Where are Goku and Vegeta? Please don't tell me they got caught up in training again." I said. Just then, by Instant Transmission, they showed up.

"There you are!" Bulma said. Our expressions changed to shock once we saw their faces. Not only were their clothes torn apart but they had grown full on mustaches and beards.

"Sorry. You really lose track of time in there, seeing as how it's a Hyperbolic Time Chamber and all." Goku explained. Vegeta let go of Goku's shoulder and took a step back.

"You know how it is! But we stayed an extra week. We trained a ton!" Goku went on. They both took a couple steps forward and we all got a really good smell of their BO. Bulma, Whis, Jaco and his friend and I all turned our heads in disgust and plugged our noses.

"We're not going till you shower! There's no way I'm sharing that box with your stink!" Bulma shouted.

“Ughh! I second that!” I yelled.

Everyone had been inside the Hexahedron patiently waiting for Goku and Vegeta to come back from cleaning up. I had been conversing with Videl about Gohan, Pan, and everyday things that went on in our lives.

The two Saiyans we had been waiting on finally showed up and were about to board until Krillen started running up. Apparently coming back from a long bathroom break. We all laughed. The rest of them climbed into the cube and we took off. The first stop was Lord Beerus's planet.

After we arrived, everyone got off and took a moment to look around. I sensed Beerus's energy and tried feeling for any other strong energies around that I haven't felt before but got nothing.

"Hm. That's weird." I said myself.

"What's weird, Azalea?" I turned in the direction of the voice.

"Hey, Yamcha. And it's just that... We're supposed to be here to pick up Beerus and that other strong fighter for the tournament, right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's what I heard. What about it?" He asked.

"Well I can't sense any other really strong energies around here besides the usual." I said.

"Huh. Really? That is kinda weird." He said looking perplexed. After a couple more minutes of talking, we went our separate ways. I joined the two Saiyans and Piccolo and looked off in a direction.

"Oh. They're coming." I said alerting everyone. Beerus came into view with a small pink being with giant pointy ears walking behind him. I checked his energy thoroughly.

"He doesn't look that impressive to me." Vegeta said.

"Yeah well let's not underestimate him just yet. And Beerus should know right?" Goku whispered to Vegeta. Piccolo moved a little closer to me.

"So?" He asked keeping his voice low. I shook my head.

"I'm not getting anything. There's nothing special about him at all. And he's not suppressing his energy either. I don't even think he's a fighter." I said.

"If that's true, then why would Beerus have him fight instead of getting someone who actually can?" Piccolo asked.

"No idea." I replied. Goku inspected Monaka a little and introduced himself.

"He doesn't look all that strong, even up close. I'm very confused." Vegeta commented.

"Yeah me to." I said. Piccolo nodded. Goku asked Monaka to spar but Beerus interjected, telling Goku to save his strength for the tournament. We started to head out when I felt Goku's energy twitch. He just couldn't help himself.

"Goku, don't!" I yelled out. But it was too late. His fist connected with Monaka's face. Everyone just stood there surprised. Goku pulled away. I could see tears start to well up in Monaka's eyes. Beerus ran up to Goku and hit him on the head.

"Just how much brain damage do you have!?" Beerus yelled. Goku rubbed his head.

"Well I didn't mean to hit him. I just wanted to see his reflexes and figured he'd duck!" Goku replied. Idiot. I walked up to Monaka and crouched a little to match his height.

"Are you okay? He didn't hurt you that bad did he?" I asked. Monaka shook his head trying to hold back tears. He sniffed. I laughed a little and placed a hand on his cheek. He looked up at me and his eyes grew a little wide.

"Well I'll try and ease the pain a little." I said and used my powers to heal him. I pulled my hand away and stood up. He felt his face.

"Better?" I asked. He looked up at me in awe and slowly nodded. I could see his cheeks darken. Goku put his hands together and bowed his head.

"I'm so sorry dude! I didn't mean anything by it I swear!" Goku apologized. Monaka avoided eye contact with Goku.

"It's fine. Don't worry about it. Dude." Monaka said sarcastically. For a little guy he was pretty rude.

After all that, we all climbed back into the Hexahedron and headed to where the tournament would be taking place. While we flew, Chi-Chi started cooking us all food. Everyone was munching away and savoring the food. Piccolo had a plate of his own, though I wasn't sure why. I took a bite of my food.

"I can't believe you packed a grill Chi-Chi." Piccolo said. I giggled.

"Well Goku didn't give me the space picnic he promised. So, I'm making one myself." Chi-Chi said.

"Well no complaints here. I always enjoy your cooking, Chi-Chi." I said.

"Aww thanks, Azalea." Chi-Chi said. I took another bite. She handed Vegeta a plate and he practically choked it down. I laughed along with Bulma and Chi-Chi.

After a couple minutes we stopped. Everyone looked outside the box and were amazed by what they saw. It was the Super Dragon Balls. They were the size of planets. I admired them for a couple seconds until I got a feel of other energies. I felt Champa and Vados on the planet at the center of the Dragon Balls. I could also sense other energies too. They surprised me more than anything. I gasped.

"No way!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked. It took me a couple seconds to reply.

"The energies I'm sensing... they're... well. I think it's better if you see for yourself." I said. Everyone looked at me with confused looks. The energies I felt were surprising but not impossible. Knowing what they were only made me more anxious. One in particular caught my attention.

Whis steered the Hexahedron toward the empty planet. The closer we got, the better I could feel the energies. I took a look around. There was a big stage in the center, two giant portraits of Beerus and Champa on each side, bleachers, and little concession stands.

"Seems like a lotta trouble for a tournament they'll only hold once." Piccolo commented. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, seems like it." I said. I pulled my attention back to the other energies.

Goku asked something about Champa making everything and Beerus replied back saying how Champa wouldn't be capable. Champa then showed up along with Vados.

I focused my attention to one specific energy. It felt calm and collected but I also sensed a kind of hidden aggression underneath. It intrigued me and got me curious. It pulled me. I wanted to get closer to know more. I could hear the two Gods of Destruction bickering up top but was too distracted to care. Something about Champa being a thief then they all started complaining about the seats. I took a moment to look at them. They did look pretty uncomfortable.

Beerus ordered Whis to change the seats and with a wave of his staff, the seats disappeared and four separate little cozy sitting areas appeared. After that was done, Piccolo, Goku, Vegeta and I flew up with Whis and Beerus to take a quick test. We started getting closer to the other universes fighters and I got more and more anxious until I suddenly felt three other energies that made my mind go blank.

"Hello, Azalea." That voice. I'll never get tired of hearing it. My body whipped around and a big smile showed up on my face.

"Shin!" I cried out happily. I quickly flew over and hugged him.

"I'm so glad you made it!" I exclaimed. He hugged back and we pulled apart still holding onto each others arms.

"Of course. I wouldn't miss thi-." He started.

"Hey! You guys have your own bodies again." Goku said referring to Shin and Kibito. Shin and I quickly let go of each other. I tried hiding my blush.

"Wait, but I thought once you fused together you couldn't go back." Goku said.

"U-uh. T-that's normally true, and as much as we hate relying on their power, we asked the Namekians to separate us using their Dragon Balls. We tried to make do, but after a while, we just couldn't bear it." Shin explained. He had a slight blush on his cheeks. I wanted to hug him again. He was so cute. His hair was even doing that split thing I loved so much.

"Oh, so that's why I couldn't find your energy! I was still looking for the two of you together!" Goku said. He looked over at Kibito and held a hand up.

"What's up Kibito! It's good to see ya again!" Goku said happily.

"Good to see you too, Goku. When we heard about these matches from miss Azalea, we couldn't resist." Kibito said.

"Oh that makes sense. I was kinda wondering why you didn't seem all that surprised to see them separated." Goku said. I laughed a little.

"Yeah. One person told another and it eventually reached me. So I rushed over as quick as I could to see for myself. You wouldn't believe how happy I was. I mean having two friends in one just didn't feel right. As handsome as that fusion was, I prefer my friends as they are." I said. Kibito and Shin blushed from the embarrassment. Goku, Elder Kai, and I laughed.

"So how are you old timer? Staying busy?" Goku asked.

"Oh you bet. Mostly just watching beetle wrestling and keeping up with my favorite magazines. You know I nearly had an aneurysm watching your battle with Beerus." The old Kai said. Goku laughed. I had been so caught up with the conversation that I hadn't noticed the two Kais behind us. I took a peak over at them. Universe 6's Supreme Kai and trainee. They kinda looked like snobs. I made a face and I guess Goku noticed.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Goku said to the two Kais. They both looked surprised.

"I'll take a shot in the dark here. Are you the Supreme Kai from the 6th Universe?" Goku asked. The chubby kai smiled.

"Why yes I am. How did you know that?" He asked.

"You got the same haircut. It's good to meetcha!" Goku replied.

"Pfft!" I tried holding in a laugh.

"That's Goku for you." Shin said with a weary smile. Suddenly our conversation was cut short by Piccolo.

"Come on you two." 

"Right. Sorry." Goku and I said in unison.

"Catch ya later. Bye!" Goku said then flew up to meet the others. Kibito and Elder Kai wished me luck.

"Good luck out there, Azalea. Do your best!" Shin cheered. I wanted to hug him one last time but decided against it.

"Thanks, Shin. I will!" I said. I waved goodbye and flew off. After leaving the Kais, I had a moment to myself. I took another feel of the energies above us. As much as I tried to focus on the others, I kept finding myself locking onto the one specific one and it bothered me.

I caught up with the others and got to a little area full of desks. We got out first look at the other universes fighters. A giant metal man, a big yellow bear, one that looked a lot like Frieza, a Saiyan, and- woah! My eyes widened a little and I felt blood rush to my cheeks. Sitting in a desk, calmly keeping to himself, was one of the most handsomest guys I'd ever seen. I quickly turned away and tried to hide my blushing face. Oh my-! What the-!?

"Waah!" Goku's scream quickly snapped me out of my thoughts. I turned to look at what was going on.

"That looks like Frieza. I guess their universe has one too. Azalea, is this what you meant when you said 'we should see for ourselves'?" Goku asked. I nodded.

"Yeah. I-it was pretty hard for me to believe too." I said. Suddenly the Saiyan sitting in a desk stood up and walked over to us. Oh no. No. Don't. Go away. We turned to face him.

"Hello, gentlemen. Sorry. This may seem like a strange question but are the two of you Saiyans?" The kid asked referring to Vegeta and Goku.

"Huh? Well yeah, how'd you know that?" Goku asked. I took a quick look back at the desks. I wasn't sure what it was, but for some reason, I just wanted to keep looking at that guy in the dark clothing. He had purple skin like Shin, only darker. Was I just attracted to purple skinned guys? Did I have a type?? I looked at Lord Beerus. Ew. No.

The conversation kept going on. I heard something about Saiyans still existing in Universe 6. Then something about tails.

"Huh? Tail?" The kid Saiyan and I asked in unison. Our question got ignored as Vegeta commented on the kids old fashioned armor, saying how it was worn before Frieza enslaved the Saiyans. The Saiyan kid had no idea what he was talking about. Vegeta then asked what planet the kid lived on.

"Planet Sadala of course." The kid said casually. Vegeta was more than a little bit surprised. Vegeta then gave a small history lesson on our universes Saiyans.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean you conquered it? Like you took it from another civilization!?" The kid asked in shock.

"Yes that's what conquering means. Don't tell me you have a problem with that. Your Saiyans are warriors are they not?" Vegeta asked.

"Well yeah we're warriors but we don't take what doesn't belong to us. Other races hire us to fight injustice, not create it ourselves." The kid said.

"Wow. Your Saiyans sound like nice people." I said in amazement.

"Yeah. They're like totally different." Goku agreed.

"Excuse me. Do you mind? We do have a written exam to get to." Vados said with a bit of irritation in her voice.

"I hate exams." Goku said with a sigh.

"Let's go." Piccolo said. We all took our seats and got started on the exam. Goku, thinking out loud, was scolded and told to do it quietly. I almost laughed.

After a couple more minutes, I had finished my exam before any else had, and put my pencil down. I stood up, but at the same time saw that someone else did as well. Everyone's eyes turned to look at us. It was that really good looking guy. And in all honesty, I wasn't that surprised.


	2. Chapter 2

I tried to keep my composure as best I could. We both walked up to Vados and handed her our tests. He was so tall! I didn't even reach his shoulder! We both waited as she graded. It felt like forever. Standing next to him felt so weird. It wasn't a bad weird. It was a good weird. I'd never had this kind of feeling before though. Something was bubbling up inside me. It scared me... but... also didn't at the same time. I could feel my heart pound and my hands get sweaty under my gloves. I wasn't sure how to react to this situation so I just stood there as calm as I could and waited. Vados finished grading my test first and had given me a perfect score. I made my way over to where Beerus and Whis were and sat down.

"First one done. Quite impressive." Whis complimented.

"Thank you Whis, but I wasn't exactly the first one. Me and that guy up there finished at the same time. It's just that your sister happened to finish grading my test first." I explained.

"Hm. Well at least you finished before anyone else in our universe so kudos to you." Beerus said lazily. I gave a small laugh.

"Thank you Lord Beerus." I said.

After everyone else finished their tests and had them graded, Beerus told us all that Monaka had to go last. It made sense so I didn't complain. We all sat down and the referee announced who the first two fighters were. It was Goku vs Botamo, the big yellow bear.

The first match was pretty interesting. Botamo had an ability that made Goku's attacks and even Kamehameha useless. It was like he was made of rubber, which I had to admit, was kinda cool. Goku, even though he was a little slow at first from eating too much food earlier, eventually found a way to knock Botamo out of the ring. If it weren't for that special ability, Botamo wouldn't have lasted half as long. Regardless of how sluggish Goku was at first.

I took a quick look up at the other team during the fight. Hit, whose name I'd seen when we had our exams graded, didn't seem interested in the fight at all. In fact, he had his eyes closed. He was definitely one of those strong silent types. After Goku won, everyone cheered and congratulated him.

"I almost forgot. It's been a long time since we had fights with rules." Piccolo said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Vegeta said. I nodded.

"Who cares if it's cheap. We'll take the win! Way to go!" Beerus cheered.

"Phew! I'm sure glad this is just a tournament. If that was a real fight I could have been toast!" Goku said. I giggled.

"Cheater!" We all turned our attention to the voice.

"This just proves that back on Beerus's world, you pretended to be weaker than you really are!" Champa shouted. What?

"What are you talking about? I wasn't pretending! When you saw me I was wearing a heavy training suit Whis gave me and that slowed me down but that wasn't a trick!" Goku yelled back.

"And then today you could do that energy blasts from your hands! I didn't agree to using projectile attacks!" Champa shouted. He was just as annoying now as he was back on Beerus's planet. It was so obvious that Champa was the younger brother.

"Range attacks aren't weapons if they come from the fighters body. They're technically a physical ability. Your man Botamo used one as well." The referee explained through his microphone.

"Well I say his win doesn't count! The only fair thing to do is to refight this match!" Champa yelled. Ugh. So annoying...

"You're a sore loser!"

"Lord Beerus is right!"

"Yeah he won! Get over it!"

"You sound like a toddler who lost to a game of marbles on the playground. Didn't know little cry babies could be destroyers." Elder Kai joked. I couldn't help but laugh. The old man was annoying but I guess he could be funny at times. I'll give him that. Shin whispered something in his ear. Probably something about not getting Champa mad. He was so considerate.

Everyone yelled and booed Champa until he started having a tantrum on the floor. Very mature. Botamo sat behind the couch and, from what I could hear, was cry. I wasn't really sure what to feel about that. Feel bad or don't?

Next up was the fighter that looked similar to Frieza.

"With Botamo eliminated, Goku moves on to his next opponent, contestant Frost!" The referee said. Frost floated down to the stage.

"Just looking at him makes me sick." Vegeta said. For me, it wasn't the fact that he looked like Frieza, it was the way that his energy felt was why I didn't like him. It just didn't feel right.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Frost said to Goku. He even sounded like Frieza.

He complimented Goku on his match with Botamo and said it was a great honor to fight him. Frost shook hands with Goku then walked over toward Bulma and the others and gave a speech. Everyone murmured amongst themselves, confused on what they just witnessed. A good guy version of Frieza. I wasn't really willing to accept that. One thing that doesn't lie is energy and I've learned to trust my instincts. I let out a small frustrated groan.

Beerus blasted the gong and the referee started the match. A few minutes after the fight started, Goku called out Frost, and accused him of stalling to check for weaknesses. Frost seemed confused by what he said. Goku informed him of Frieza and told him to cut to the chase and transform. Frost then changed into a form I hadn't seen before. But it didn't feel anywhere near as powerful as Frieza's golden form. For some reason Universe 6 seemed surprised.

"Goku may not be all that smart, but even he can tell Frost is lying." I said.

"Yeah definitely. Final form my ass!" Vegeta shouted. Goku and Frost exchanged a few words then got back to fighting. I looked over at Shin. He seemed to be really into watching the fight. I smiled sweetly at him.

A few blasts headed towards Bulma and the others, but luckily the barrier around them kept them safe.

I looked over at Hit. Still had his eyes closed. Disappointment swept over me. He just simply wasn't interested.

The referee told us a quick back story on Frost. Apparently he was a peace keeper who helped orphans. But Frost’s bad energy kept me from believing it.

Goku called out Frost again, telling him to skip to his final form and accusing him of saving it. Frost asked what would make him think that and Goku simply replied by saying how he was doing the same. Goku then turns Super Saiyan. I looked over at Hit. He opened his eyes and took a quick look at Goku before closing them again. My heart skipped a beat. Yes! I wasn't really sure why it made me happy but it did.

"Did you see that?" I asked.

"Hm? See what?" Piccolo asked.

"That guy over there. He hasn't opened his eyes since the tournament started. But just now, when Goku turned Super Saiyan, he peaked." I said. Vegeta and Piccolo both looked at Hit.

"So, are you sensing anything different about that guy?" Vegeta asked.

"Yeah. Definitely. Out of all the Universe Six’s fighters, his energy sticks out the most to me. I can feel how sharp his senses are from here. He’s definitely gonna be the hardest one to beat.” I said. Now Vegeta and Piccolo were just as curious about Hit as I was.

Frost's energy went wild and he transformed again. He started talking about how he wasn't able to properly control this form and the real reason why he didn't want to use it. Just boring stuff.

The fight continued again and I could feel the clash of their powers. It was intense but knowing Goku was more powerful than he was letting on made the fight less interesting. He didn't even need to go Super Saiyan 2. It was a little disappointing. Frost struggled to get the upper hand again but failed. He talked about the encouragement he gave to the orphans he's saved and said he wasn't going to give up. Hm. Seemed like a pretty great act he was putting on.

Frost threw one last punch and Goku blocked it easily. I then felt Goku's energy start lose its shape. Goku wobbled a little and suddenly looked like he was about to fall over. ...What?

"This match is over!" Frost said. With one swift kick of his leg, Goku went flying off the stage. He landed with a thud and his blonde hair changed back to its normal black color. Everyone's expressions were either shocked or surprised, including me. What just happened? We all stared down at Goku and the realization of what just happened slowly seeped over us.

"No way..." was all I could say. Something wasn't right about this.

"Match over. He's out. That means contestant Frost of the 6th Universe is the winner!" The referee announced. Sounded like even the referee couldn't believe Goku lost.

"Oh he lost. I wasn't expecting that." Whis said.

"How could he lose?" Vegeta questioned.

"He let too many of Frost's attacks get through. Must have rattled his brain or something and caused him to lose consciousness." Piccolo answered. I learned to trust my teacher, but something was telling me that that's not what actually happened. But, I had no other explanation.

Just then, Chi-Chi jumped down like a superhero, yelling Goku's name, and rushing to her husband's aid. I smiled. She may have been strict, but she was a good wife and mother. Goku woke up in a daze and Chi-Chi hugged him. She started to cry and Goku got embarrassed. It was such an adorable thing to watch. I really hoped that one day I could have something that those two had. A loving partner and kids I could be proud of.

Frost went down and talked with Goku for a bit then helped him up. Frost lifted Goku's hand up and faced us. Everyone clapped, whistled, and cheered. Goku flew his wife back up to the others then joined us. Goku put a hand behind his head.

"Man, I'm so ashamed sirs." Goku said.

"Oh you're ashamed? You think that absolves you?" Beerus asked. He glared at Goku and stood up.

"If you'd just taken the fight seriously you would've won!" Beerus yelled. Goku put his hands up in defense.

"Yeah maybe. Hard to say. You know I really thought I'd be able to take him at Super Saiyan but boy I was wrong on that one. Whaddya gonna do? Tell ya what I won't make that mistake next time." Goku laughed nervously. Beerus continued to scold Goku when Champa yelled over in our direction.

"Heeyy! Beeeerus!" We all looked at him.

"You're not upset are you? You sure look upset." Champa mocked. That stupid fat cat was starting to really bother me. Beerus tried to calm himself down but his twin brother just kept pushing him. Beerus looked like he was about to lose it but Whis instructed him to keep his composure. Beerus gulped and praised Goku sarcastically. I let out a tiny laugh. The referee announced the next opponent to face Frost. Piccolo stood up and started walking to the stage. He stopped and turned back to Goku.

"Do I have any hope of winning this?" Piccolo asked.

"Hmm... Probably not." Goku said. I stood up and hit Goku on the head.

"Hey you idiot! Don't tell him that, of course he can win!" I yelled. Goku rubbed his head.

"Hmph. So should I forfeit then?" Piccolo asked.

"Nahh. I mean Azalea is gonna have to fight him next so if you manage to wear Frost down, even a little bit, that'll be a big help down the line." Goku said.

"Oh yeah that's right. I forgot I was up after Piccolo." I said.

"So that's all I'm good for around here huh?" Piccolo said with a smile. I knew he wasn't taking all this seriously, but still...

"What!? No way Piccolo, that's not true! I believe in you. It doesn't always take strength to win a battle. Right?” I asked. Piccolo laughed and nodded.

“Good luck, Piccolo! You can do it!” I cheered. He flew down to meet Frost on the stage. They both said a few words to each other then Piccolo stripped himself of his weights. He tossed it and they landed on the referee.

"The fighting will commence momentarily!" The referee said struggling to get free. Goku and I both laughed.

Jaco flew over to our side and sat down next to Vegeta. I remembered when Jaco bragged about his good eye sight during the fight with Frieza. I wondered if he something and came over to get a better view. I pulled my attention back to the fight. Champa blasted the gong and the referee started the match. Frost said a few words then charged after Piccolo. Piccolo dodged it and showed up in the air. He put two fingers on his forehead and a light sparked. I gasped.

"His Special Beam Cannon!" I exclaimed.

"Aw yeah! This'll be awesome!" Goku shouted in excitement. We both heard a small noise from behind us and looked back.

"To me it seems like a desperate effort from a fighter who knows he's too weak to win." Vegeta said. That struck a nerve.

"What? Take that back, Vegeta! That's not true!" I yelled. He ignored me but it only made me more angry. I walked over to him and got in his face.

"Take it back!" I yelled. He made a small grunt noise and turned his head away.

"Whatever. Just keep your stupid comments to yourself!" I warned. I turned and walked back to watch the fight.

Piccolo was maneuvering around to avoid Frost's blasts but got shot in the leg. He cried out and landed back on the ground. He stood on his one good leg and kept charging his attack. I took notice to Piccolo deciding not to heal himself. Frost complimented him on his concentration. Piccolo then multiplied and surprised Frost.

"Hey. These matches are supposed to be 1 on 1, not 1 on 30. Hey, ref!" Champa yelled on about disqualifying Piccolo but the referee informed him that the technique didn't go against any rules. Then Champa yelled at the referee for going against a Destroyer. I really didn't like Champa at all. He was starting to push me past my boiling point.

Frost tried blasting as many duplicates as he could. Piccolo was stalling pretty well. I could feel his Special Beam Cannon almost at its max. Frost then let out a burst of energy that took out all the Piccolo copies at once. He then went straight for the only one left and started throwing punches but Piccolo blocked them all. Watching this made me anxious.

"He's too close! Piccolo, get some distance!" I yelled out. Piccolo just kept backing up until Frost kicked his leg and punched his stomach. The light disappeared from Piccolo’s face. Frost gave one last kick and Piccolo flew back.

"Looks like I win." Frost said celebrating his victory.

"Oh really?" Piccolo mocked as he wrapped his arm around Frost. My hands balled up into fists.

“Yes!” I shouted.

"You played right into my hands, Frost. Two things are gonna happen. I hold you in place as I charge myself up. And then. Special Beam Cannon." Piccolo said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah! Way to go Piccolo!" I shouted happily. Strength had nothing to do with Piccolo's win. It was all his wits. I was so proud to have him as a teacher.

"You ready? Special Beam-!" Piccolo started. Just then, his energy wavered the same way Goku's did before he lost. Frost broke free of Piccolo’s hold and appeared in front of him.

"Piccolo!" I yelled out. Frost said something quietly to him before blasting him and knocked him down. The Special Beam Cannon got shot upward and made a hole in the dome. Champa then whined about the dome. His voice was the last thing I wanted to hear. Something wasn't right.

Piccolo's energy was still there. He was just unconscious. That didn't stop me from worrying though. The referee ran over to Piccolo and checked for a pulse.

"He can't continue. But he is alive. And Frost, is the winner!" The referee announced. Goku was disappointed but Beerus was in shock. I was about to fly down and heal Piccolo when...

"Objection!"


	3. Chapter 3

We turned toward the voice. Jaco walked forward onto the steps.

"He cheated!" Jaco shouted.

"In what way?" The referee asked.

"Frost has been using a weapon which is prohibited by the rules! Check out his right arm!" Jaco yelled.

"Jaco! Are you sure?" I asked in desperation. If he was cheating then that would explain everything.

"Yes. It's something sharp and pointy! You can't sneak anything past this guy." Jaco said pointing a thumb at his chest.

"Hold your tongue! Baseless accusations are beyond the pale!" Champa yelled. Ugh!

"That's right! I know Mr. Frost well, I fought alongside him and can attest to his character! He's a hero who risked his life to rescue innocents from chaotic space pirates! He would never cheat!" The kid Saiyan from Universe 6 protested.

"They're right. Frost doesn't seem like the kind of guy who'd fight dirty." Goku said.

"No!" I shouted. Everyone turned to look at me.

"I've been a little reluctant to say anything because I wasn't exactly sure what was going on. But if Frost really is cheating then everything makes sense now." I said. I looked down at Frost with anger.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked walking up to me.

"Frost's energy. It's toxic and dark, just like Frieza's! If Jaco says he's cheated then I believe him. Frost may lie but his energy sure doesn't! There's no way anyone with such disgusting energy can be that nice of a guy. Ref! Search him!" I yelled.

"Uhh. Okay." The referee said nervously. I could hear Champa grumbling to himself on the other side. The referee moved closer to Frost and frisked him. He checked his arm and found something. He pricked his finger on what looked like a needle. I then saw his energy do the same thing that happened to Piccolo and Goku. The referee lost his balance and fell on his back. That piece of trash! I knew it! My hands formed fists and I clenched my jaw. He used that needle to poison my friends. Steam slowly made its way out of the holes in my arms. That jerk...

"What is the meaning of this!?" Champa yelled. Frost just stood there and smiled. He held his arm up.

"I assure you this is not a weapon. It's part of my body." Frost said. Lies! I looked down at Piccolo's body and clenched my fists harder. The referee then woke up, still dizzy from the poison.

"No... No way. There are some clear signs of trickery at play here. For violating the rules of the tournament, Frost is disqualified! Which means the winner is... Piccolo!" The referee called out. Jaco laughed and made a weird pose.

"Bang." He said. If I wasn't so pissed I would've laughed at him for looking so ridiculous.

"Are you kidding me here!?" Champa yelled out in disbelief. Vados then explained that Frost was actually secretly the leader of the space pirates that he supposedly saved everyone from. Frost laughed evilly then went on explaining his entire evil cycle. I honestly didn't care what he had to say.

"Hmph. Even in another universe, there's no way Frieza could be legitimately good at his core." Vegeta said. Everyone booed Frost.

"So... If anyone's gonna walk outta here in disgrace... Looks like it'll be you, Frost." Piccolo said as he struggled to stand up. I flew down onto the stage and walked over to him. As I walked past Frost I found it hard to control my body. I was shaking with anger. I tried my best to ignore him. Piccolo stood up and regeneration the hole in his body. I checked to see if he had any other injuries that he possibly couldn't heal on his own.

"You can tell yourself that but we both know who really won. Turns out you underestimating me was your big mistake, Mr. Resourceful." Frost mocked. My eyes were wide and full of rage. My jaw was clenched and I kept checking Piccolo over and over again in the same spots just to distract myself. My body wouldn't stop shaking. I was positive Piccolo noticed but decided against saying anything.

Champa was yelling and complaining to Vados. Frost then started making his way back to his universe's seats.

"Well, best of luck. I hope that you give it your all in the next match." Frost said sarcastically. I couldn't take this anymore. I noticed Champa up above aiming at Frost, most likely about to destroy him.

"Wait! You don't need to disqualify him! I'm up next remember?!" I yelled. Frost looked over at me.

"I wanna beat him myself." I said.

"But... Your teammate Piccolo's loss has been reversed already. That means he's scheduled to fight in the next match." The referee said.

"Piccolo says he forfeits. Right?" I asked not breaking eye contact with Frost. Piccolo looked down at me and studied my face. A few seconds ago he felt my anger. Now he saw nothing but determination. He was a little unsure but he felt he could trust me in this fight. Plus his curiosity got the better of him. He closed his eyes and smirked.

"Hmph. Yeah. I guess I'll do that." He said.

"Hey wait! I just called dibs on destroying this embarrassment! How dare you try to take that away from me!" Champa yelled. Vados then tried convincing Champa by telling him how it was in their favor. It didn't take him long to rethink the situation.

"Hey Frost! If you win this match, I'll wipe the slate and forgive you for tarnishing my sterling reputation! And then, if you can pull off a victory in the next round, I'll even consider rewarding you the way we agreed! Got it!?" Champa shouted. I took my annoyance in Champa and directed it towards Frost. Frost smirked evilly then took his place on the stage.

"Hey, Azalea! Defeat this guy once and for all! Then, I can relax! Ya got that!?" Beerus shouted from above.

"Yeah whatever." I mumbled to myself. I took my place at our universe's side of the ring. Up top, where the Kais sat, Shin silently wished me luck along with Kibito and Elder Kai.

"You got this, Azalea!" I heard Goku shout.

"So. You must be pretty sure of yourself if you want me to keep my victory. I've never fought a girl before, and I'd really hate to have to render that precious face unconscious. But you brought this on yourself, so don't blame me if you wind up regretting this in the end." Frost rambled on. He was just adding fuel to the fire. But regardless of what he said, I kept my calm and focused on what I needed to do. Piccolo put his weights back on and flew back up to watch my fight.

"Azalea! That snake will do anything to win, so remember your training and keep your guard up!" Piccolo instructed. That's exactly what I planned on doing.

"It seems he has a rather low opinion of me. That always seems to happen when people learn the truth. Judging from your sour countenance, I won't be getting on your good side either. What a shame." Frost said. He put on a smile and laughed. I just stared back at him while adjusting me glove.

"But thats okay, I don't mind. You're correct to be suspicious though. I believe cunning and deception are the ultimate weapon in a warriors belt. Of course. Now that you're aware of my lethal secret. The game has changed." Frost said. He then held up his arm and poison leaked out of its hole.

"In my battle with your green friend, I didn't want this needle to lose its element of surprise so I tried not to use it until the very end. But now. Since it's no longer a mystery, I don't have to be so careful. That means no more holding back. No more hesitation. And no more mercy!” Frost went on. I needed him to keep puffing up his own ego more so it would make his loss more personal, but I interrupted anyway.

"You done?" I asked calmly. He looked at me confused.

"Let me just get one thing straight before we start. I'm not doing this for the homes you destroyed, or the countless people you had killed, or even all the kids you orphaned. You'll pay for all that later on your own time. Right now. I'm getting payback for what you did to my friends! Use whatever tactic you want. It won't change what's about to happen." I said. I put my right fist up.

"This. This is all I'll need." I said. Frost burst out into laughter.

"Such confidence! Well we'll just see about that!" Frost yelled. Champa blasted the gong.

"Aaand... You may begin!" The referee yelled. In that instant I started sending energy into my fist. Wind blew around me and the sudden amount of pressure surprised everyone. I was so focused on controlling my energy that I hadn't noticed Hit opening his eyes to watch. He felt all the energy I was channeling and had gotten intrigued.

Frost laughed and charged straight for me. I and rushed toward him as quick as I could. My speed caught him off guard and I connected my fist to his face. There was a loud boom and the sudden power and force of the punch created a giant crater beneath us. With one more push, Frost went flying back as fast as a bullet. His body went sprawling so fast that it broke past the dome easily.

I had put almost everything I had into that punch and was even out of breathe a little. Vados brought Frost back in then repaired the hole in the dome. Hit closed his eyes.

"Don't worry, he's still alive. Unfortunately. I made sure to hold back enough so I didn't kill him. Just because I wanted to doesn't mean I was going to." I said with a little annoyance in my voice. The referee checked Frost's pulse just in case and confirmed that I was safe. Piccolo chuckled and Goku let out a sigh of relief.

"The winner! Contestant Azalea!" The referee announced. Everyone clapped and cheered. The sudden amount of praise surprised me. I put a hand behind my head and laughed nervously. I'd never had so many people compliment me all at once before. I hurriedly made my way back to my side of the stage and waited for my next opponent.

Beerus ended up finding a mark on Goku's hand from Frost's needle and yelled at Champa to let him back in the tournament. Champa angrily allowed it.

"Now onto the next match! But first let's talk about the rule change!" The referee said. Rule change? Suddenly walls started forming around the stage.

"What?" I asked quietly to myself.

"As you can see, the ring has now been enclosed in a brand new cubic barrier! Since this structure is outside the ring, touching any part of it during your match, will now mean automatic victory for your opponent!" The referee said.

"Are you kidding me?" I mumbled. Beerus then flew over towards Champa yelling. They both began to argue back and forth. It went on for awhile until they eventually just started a game of rock paper scissors. In the middle of all that I had noticed that Hit's energy had moved. Not only that, but Frost was also missing. I looked back up to see Vados leaving. What was going on? I could still sense Hit so I paid close attention to his energy.

I noticed something weird, but it was so fast that I swear I had imagined it. I brushed it off as nothing then felt Frost's energy suddenly drop. He was unconscious. What just happened? From what I could tell, Hit probably attacked Frost, but... why? A minute later, Hit came back with Frost over his shoulder. I wasn't really sure what to think.

I interrupted the two annoying bickering God's game and told Beerus I was fine with the new rule. Beerus gave in then went to sit back down. I didn't really think that the box around the ring was gonna affect my fighting all that much really.

"Thank you for waiting through that delay! We're back on track and ready for the next world shaking face off!" The referee said. The big giant metal man jumped down onto the stage. He was so heavy that he made the ring almost topple over. The referee struggled to keep his balance. I widened my stance a little to keep myself from falling. The metal man chugged down a cup of, what looked like lava, while making all kinds of robot-y noises. Steam kept forcing its way out of the little tip on top of his head.

"Let's hear it for Azalea's next opponent, from Universe 6, contestant Autta Magetta!" The referee introduced. Magetta tossed his cup and started hitting his head over and over. He yelled out words that I couldn't seem to make out. I laughed.

"I can already tell how this is gonna go." I said. The gong was rung and the referee started the match. The metal man charged straight for me, stomping his feet all around. He threw a punch but I easily dodged it. He threw more punches, going faster and faster, but I moved out of the way of each one with ease.

I punched his metal body to test how strong it was and to see how much power I would need to knock him out. The sound that my fist made against his chest rang out and I could hear everyone's groans and complaints about the noise. Magetta’s body got hotter and I felt his power increase. Fire came out the top of his head.

"Ha! Alright. Let's go!" I yelled. I hadn't been in a fight in awhile. I guess the thrill of the fight got to me. I was so used to watching the Saiyan’s have all the fun.

Magetta charged straight for me and started throwing punches again. I took a small step back and jumped on top of his arm. I did a couple flips to the top of his body and used his back to push myself off of to other side of the ring. He stumbled a little and I tried stopping myself to make sure I didn't accidentally touch the barrier.

"Oops! Almost forgot about that." I said to myself. I looked back at Magetta in time to see him start to spin his body around like a dreidel. He chased me around until the best place I could think of to avoid him was up in the air. I checked above me to make sure I didn't get too close to the roof of the barrier. He didn't follow me up here so I took a mental note that he couldn't fly.

I tried thinking of a good way to get him out of bounds at least but it was hard to think with all the referees loud commentary.

"Be careful of the barrier, Azalea! You'll be disqualified if you touch it!" I heard Shin yell out. I turned to him, gave a smile real quick, then turned to look back down at Magetta.

"Yeah no problem there. Guess Champa knew about Magetta's inability to fly and added this big box to limit all the space. Guess I'll just stay up here then." I said to myself. I prepared a ki blast then fired it down at Magetta. He took it for a few seconds until he fired back. Lava came shooting out of his mouth and countered my ki blast. Smoke started to produce due to the colliding of our attacks. I powered up my attack even more only for him to do the same. It started to get really hot so I broke away and moved. A lot of heat got trapped inside my body so I released it all through my arm holes but it only made it hotter. I flew around to try to avoid his lava assault while trying to distance myself from the walls. Sweat dripped down my face and my breathing got heavier. My movements slowed and I was starting to get exhausted. My frustration grew. I could hear everyone's chatter as they all noticed something wrong.

"Watch the corner!" I heard Vegeta yell. I turned to him and growled angrily.

"I know!!" I yelled. I dodged another blast. It was then that I realized what was going on. My eyes widened a little. I moved out of the way again. I figured out their plan. The heat. The barrier. Ugh! That stupid barrier! I pushed more steam out of my body.

The new rule is to not actually touch the barrier or I'll lose. I dodged a couple more lava spit shots and gathered my energy to prepare it for what I was about to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn't mean for Azalea's fights with Frost and Magetta to be so similar to the ones with Vegeta. And I apologize for any cringe you may get while reading this ._.

Piccolo looked over at Universe 6's side and caught site of Hit opening up one of his eyes. Hit had taken a quick look at me and watched me gather and condense my energy. Hit, feeling Piccolo's gaze, looked up at him. They both stared at each other for only a few seconds until Hit closed his eye once again.

I had finally gathered enough energy and forcefully released it all in one go.

"Hnn! Ahh!!" I shouted. My energy exploded out like opening up a pressurised soda can. The ponytail I had came undone and my "hair" flowed. The powerful force caused the barrier to break and pieces of it went flying everywhere. Some people dodged and others protected others from the flying glass. As the excitement died down, Shin's eyes widened a little and he stared down at me in awe.

"Whoa. I knew she had improved but... I didn't think it was by this much." Piccolo said.

"Oh yeah. She's been doing some pretty hardcore training back on Beerus's world." Goku said. I took a breath and savored the fresh air. I reached my arms out above my head, stretched, and cracked my neck. I looked back down at Magetta and sighed happily.

"That feels better. Well I don't know about you but I'm ready to end this!" I shouted. Magetta yelled out robot gibberish and banged on his head a little. Probably egging me on. I laughed a little.

"Alright! Here I come!" I yelled. Everyone watched in anticipation as I flew back to get speed I wouldn't have been able to get with the barrier and charged straight for him. I slammed my shoulder against him and used all the force I could. I made sure to put in all my body weight. His feet lifted off the ground and he started to fly back. And just as one more extra push, I turned my body and planted my feet on his chest. I pushed off his metal body using as much force as I could and flew back toward the stage. I did a side roll then got up on my feet. Magetta landed off the stage with a giant crash. The referee announced my win and everyone cheered. I laughed nervously. I could hear Champa whine and grumble about his loss. It felt pretty good to make him mad.

I wiped sweat off my forehead then flew back up to the seating area to ask Whis for water. I could have easily healed my heat exhaust, but I liked the satisfaction of drinking cold water after a good workout. I took a gulp of the water and savored the taste.

"Pretty impressive." Piccolo complimented. I wiped my mouth and giggled.

"Yeah that was totally awesome! I couldn't believe that was actually you out there!" Goku said excitedly.

"Uh... Thanks?" I said.

"Two wins in a row. Nice job, Azalea." Beerus said.

"Thank you, Lord Beerus." I said with a smile.

"Looks like you did some pretty quick thinking out there. Color me impressed." Whis said. I laughed.

"Yeah. As a Majin, I know a little thing or two about heat. So once I realized Champa's real reason for putting up the barrier, I pretty much had everything else figured out." I bragged.

"Real reason? What real reason?" Beerus asked. I explained to Beerus just exactly what had been going through my mind during the battle.

"Why that sneaky little..." Beerus growled. I almost laughed but Piccolo caught my attention before I could.

"Hey." He said. I turned to look at him.

"Earlier you mentioned that guy sitting on the other side." Piccolo said.

“Yeah. What about him?" I asked curiously. I took a quick glance at Hit.

"Well I'm not entirely sure what his deal is but he seemed pretty interested in your fights. Not that I'm surprised." Piccolo said. He said that last part with a laugh. That peaked my interest.

"He watched you knocked out Frost then peaked a little right before you broke the barrier." Piccolo said. My expression changed to surprised.

"What? A-are you sure?" I asked. He nodded. 

"Wow... Th-that's so weird." I said nervously. He let out small short laugh.

"Not really. You did show some pretty crazy power out there." Piccolo said. I laughed.

"Yeah I guess so. I can't wait to tell Gohan about all this." I said. He smirked and nodded.

"Azalea!" The voice broke us from our conversation.

"I need you to forfeit the tournament." Beerus, Goku, Piccolo and I all looked at Vegeta in shock.

"What!?" I yelled out. I heard Beerus growl behind him.

"Vegeta! What is this!? Whaddya trying do!?" Beerus questioned. Vegeta ignored him.

"I want to be the one to fight next." He said. I got a confused look on my face. I looked over at the giant screen that displayed all the fighters faces. The realization hit me once I saw who was up next. It was the kid from the other universe. The Saiyan. I looked back at Vegeta. He had a stern look on his face but I could see a hint of determination. I could tell this was personal for him. I knew he wouldn't have asked if it wasn't.

"What? Absolutely not! What are you plotting, Vegeta?" Beerus questioned. I walked over to the table and put the cup down so I could put my "hair" back up.

"It's okay, Lord Beerus. I don't mind." I said. Beerus yelled at us a little while longer until Whis stepped in and was able to calm him down. Beerus growled a little.

"Fine. Just make sure that you win, Vegeta!" Beerus yelled.

"Don't you worry about that. I will." Vegeta said. I walked over to the edge and called out to the ref.

"Hey! Mr referee guy!" I shouted and waved. He looked up at me.

"Yes?"

"I forfeit! So you can gray my face out on the thing okay?" He was surprised but took me off the board anyway.

"And if it's alright with you Lord Beerus, I'm gonna go and watch the rest of the tournament with the Kais." I said.

"Yeah yeah. That's fine. Just go." He replied making a shooing motion. I jumped up and started flying.

"Azalea!" The voice stopped me. It was Bulma. She waved at me then motioned me to come down. I landed and she handed me a plate of sliced watermelon.

"Here. Consider it a congratulations on the wins. You were pretty incredible out there." She said. I blushed.

"Aww Bulma. Stop." I said embarrassed. I put a hand behind my head. She laughed.

"So I heard you forfeit. What's that all about?" She asked. I smiled and looked at Vegeta.

"Oh. It's just Vegeta. He was really dead set on being the one to fight the other universe's Saiyan." I explained.

"Oh well that makes sense." She said. We both laughed.

"Yeah. So now I'm just gonna sit out the rest of the tournament over there." I said as I pointed my thumb in a direction.

"Ohhh. Reeaally?" She said with a wink and a nudge. I knew exactly what she was getting at. I blushed again.

"Yeah..." I said.

"Good luck." She teased. I thanked her again for the watermelons and headed over to meet the Kais.

"Hey boys." I greeted. Shin had a smile on his face as soon as he saw me.

"Oh! Hello, Azalea!" Shin said happily.

"Hello miss Azalea." Kibito greeted. It felt weird hearing him call me that. Miss. I had no idea why he even started doing it in the first place. It wasn't until after him and Shin seperated that I heard him call me that for the first time. He's never addressed me that way before.

"Hey. Whatcha got there? " Elder Kai asked. I looked down at the plate I held in my hands.

"Oh. Right. I almost forgot. These are for you guys." I said. I handed a slice to Elder Kai then moved over to Kibito and handed him one. They both looked at it curiously. I laughed then handed one to Shin.

"They're called watermelon. It's a type of fruit that grows on Earth. The red part has a sweet taste to it. Oh but don't eat the green part. It's not as good as it looks." I said.

"Thank you, Azalea. I bet it tastes as delicious as it looks!" Shin said with a smile. He was the first one to take a bite since Kibito and Elder Kai were still a little scared. They both watched and waited for Shin's reaction. He finished his first bite.

"It's delicious." He said with a smile. Kibito and Elder Kai both had surprised looks. They looked down at their own pieces and took bites. Their eyes went wide.

"This is one of the best things I've ever tasted!" Elder Kai shouted.

"Truly divine!" Kibito agreed. I laughed.

"It's just watermelon guys." I said. They all started munching away and I laughed quietly to myself. I always enjoyed their company.

"Mind if I sit down?" I asked Shin. He looked up at me and nodded.

"Yes. Please do." He said. I sat down on the little cloth he was on and he asked about my forfeit. I told him how it was all Vegeta's idea but that I didn't mind. I was about to start eating my own slice of red fruit when I looked over to the left and noticed the other two Kais from Universe 6. They were both staring at us eat. I could see drool start to fall from the corners of their mouths. Ugh... I looked down at the plate. Hm. One slice left. I let out a frustrated sigh. As much as I didn't want to, it bothered me having them stare at us like that. I picked up the last piece on the plate and walked over to them.

"Here." I said making a pouting face. They both looked at me surprised. I couldn't make eye contact so I just stared off at nothing. But when they didn't grab the pieces from me I turned to look at them.

"Well? What are you wait for? Take them." I said. They both snapped out of it and took one for themselves. They both thanked me. I didn't really know what to say so I just grunted and walked away. I sat back down next to Shin.

"That was very kind of you. But... now you don't have one for yourself." Shin said. He said that last part with a sad and disappointed tone. My heart sank a little and I was about to try to cheer him up when his face suddenly lit up and he gasped.

"Oh! I know." He said. He grabbed the plate and handed it to me.

"Here." He said with a smile on his face. It took me a couple seconds to realize what he was implying.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. I giggled and took the plate from his hands. With one tap of my finger I changed the plate into a slice of watermelon with my magic. I munched away happily and Shin smiled sweetly at me.

"Knock it off!" Champa yelled. His yelling hurt my ears. Everyone looked over at him surprised. Guess the sound of everyone eating bothered him. I was getting really tired of hearing his voice though. Beerus then said something about Champa's temper. Champa rushed over to him and got in his face. They both argued back and forth and kept floating up til they hit the dome.

"They're both so annoying." I said with a sigh.

"Ya got that right." Elder Kai agreed. Vados and Whis alerted the two cat Gods about the arena. Not only did they repair it, but they made it bigger too. They then decided to get rid of the mid-air out of bounds rule.

Vegeta and the other Saiyan made their way to the stage and met at the center. The referee introduced the kid Saiyan as Cabba. He looked a little too skinny in my opinion.

"I get the sense that whipper snapper is a nice up standing young man. Wouldn't ya say?" Elder Kai asked.

"Indeed." Shin said.

"Yeah he seems like it. And apparently their Saiyans also evolved differently than ours did." I said.

"Oh really?" The old Kai asked curiously.

"Our Saiyans are what you might call heroes of justice. They are true mercenaries of goodness." The chubby Universe 6 Kai bragged.

"What?" Elder Kai asked surprised.

"Oh yeah. I had heard from that kid earlier, before we took our exams, that they get hired to battle bad guys and defend people." I said. Sounded kinda fun actually.

"Oh. They do sound a lot different from our universe's Saiyans." Shin said. I nodded in agreement. I looked at Vegeta then over at Goku. Yeah. Way different. But, they definitely had similarities to.

I then noticed something about Goku. He wasn't looking down at the stage. He was looking straight forward. I followed his gaze and found that he was staring right at Hit. Guess I wasn't the only one interested. He probably noticed Hit's disinterest as well. Or he could have probably noticed me paying close attention to him and went off that.

I took a moment to admire Hit's features. Not even the sound of the gong could snap me out of my thoughts. He had such a rugged face. And he seemed so robust. I couldn't help but notice how cool he looked just sitting there all calmly. I wondered what he was thinking right now. I took this opportunity to feel his energy. It felt just as amazing as his looks did. Cool, calm, and collected. But it also had that bit of ruggedness to it. It just. Pulled me. My heart started to beat a little faster and my cheeks burned. Okay. I guess at this point... I can at least admit to myself that I have a crush on him. But. He's from a different universe. Plus, what makes me so sure that he'll even like me back anyway? He didn't seem like the type of guy to just be straightforward and tell you he liked you. He probably thought I looked like a freak anyway…

I gasped. Someone's energy had suddenly popped. I looked down at the stage and saw Cabba start to glow. So this was the feel of a newborn Super Saiyan. I smiled. Guess I missed a little bit of Vegeta working his magic.

"The people of Sadala... are innocent. They have NOTHING... To do with this! If you do anything to my home planet... Or anything to my family..." Cabba started. The strong force of his growing power made the stage crumble under its weight. He clenched his hands into fists.

"I will... make you pay!!!" Cabba shouted. And in that moment, his energy erupted and his power shot up. The signature yellow flare of energy shined around him and the black color of his hair faded.

"You will suffer Vegeta. That much I can promise you." Cabba threatened. He prepared a stance and his energy flared out like crazy. I couldn't hold in my laugh.

"He's so full of anger right now that he has no idea what just happened to him." I said. Cabba jumped straight for Vegeta.

"You bastard!!" Cabba shouted. I felt him pull a large amount on energy into his fist. He punched Vegeta and aimed straight for his gut. And even though Vegeta blocked it, the energy still got through and he went skidding back. Cabba then chased after him and started throwing fast crazy punches at Vegeta. The skilled older Saiyan blocked every one and steam started forming above them. Vegeta tried to counter attack but Cabba got the upper hand. The younger Saiyan sent Vegeta up into the air then sent him crashing right back down. Vegeta barely had enough time to look up in time to see the downpour of ki blasts headed his way. Vegeta just stood there guarding.

Watching them made me practically almost regret forfeiting. I enjoyed fighting just as much as Goku and Vegeta did, but I've learned to suppress that urge mostly and let the Saiyans take charge so it didn't bother me that much.

With one swipe of energy, Vegeta stopped Cabba's ongoing assault. Cabba dropped back down and charged after Vegeta. Cabba threw another punch and it connected with Vegeta's forehead.

"Alright, that'll do." Vegeta said with a smirk. He was unfazed by the punch. Cabba's expression turned from anger to confusion.

"Don't forget that sensation." Vegeta said. Cabba pulled away from Vegeta and powered down.

"You mean..." Cabba started. He took a couple steps back. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"The best trigger for the Super Saiyan transformation is anger. So hold on to that feeling you just had." Vegeta said. I giggled. He was such a softy. Cabba smiled and nodded.

"Right." He replied. Vegeta then asked him to try again. But when Cabba just stood there, Vegeta raised his voice. That caught his attention. Cabba complied and focused his energy. His energy swirled around and changed its shape and color. With a grunt and a yell, Cabba powered himself up.


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes turned teal and yellow light glowed around him. Vegeta complimented him on how quick he learned. Cabba then questioned him on if the reason for saying mean things was to help him transform. Vegeta didn't answer. Instead, he powered himself up even more and I felt his power suddenly skyrocket. His energy changed. He had turned Super Saiyan Blue.

I instantly thought of Hit and turned to the right just in time to see him open his eyes. He stared down at Vegeta and his brow furrowed. It was the first time I ever saw an actual expression on his face. He looked up at Goku which surprised me. Goku just stared back with a smirk. Hit then closed his eyes again and went back to ignoring everything around him. He was so mysterious…

I was too distracted and intrigued by Hit to hear what was going on when suddenly I felt Cabba's power instantly drop. Vegeta had ended the match in one swift punch to the shorter Saiyan's gut. Cabba's energy dimmed and he dropped to the floor. The referee shook him only to find Cabba unconscious. He announced the younger Saiyan's defeat and declared Vegeta the winner.

"Wow. Despite the big grump that Vegeta is, he's actually a pretty caring guy. He has a funny way of showing it though." I said. Shin nodded and agreed. Vegeta left to get water from Whis then flew back down and splash it all on Cabba's face. Cabba woke up coughing then noticed Vegeta above him.

"O-oh. Vegeta!" Cabba said surprised. He stood up and bowed. He thanked Vegeta. The Saiyan prince then taught his new student about the importance of Saiyan pride.

"I never thought that Vegeta would ever end up becoming someone else's teacher. I think it suits him." I said with a soft smile. Kibito, Shin, and the Elder Kai all nodded in agreement. Vegeta made his way back to his side of the stage and waited. I then realized who was up next. My mind and body went on full alert. I instantly got to my feet.

“I'll be right back." I quickly said to my Kai friends. I "teleported" my over to Beerus. I put my hands together and lowered my head.

"Please, Lord Beerus! Let me be the one to fight next!" I said urgently. He was surprised by my sudden appearance but quickly snapped out of it.

"W-what? I can't do that! You forfeited remember?" Beerus asked.

"I know I know! But please! I really want fight this next guy!" I said desperately.

"Wow. This guy must be pretty incredible if he's gotten this much of your attention, Azalea." Goku said. I turned around and rubbed the back of my neck.

"Y-yeah... I guess so." I said nervously. I put my hand back down.

"I just really wanna have the chance to fight him before anybody else." I explained.

"Yeah. I get what you mean. Makes the fight a lot more fun and interesting, doesn't it?" Goku asked with a wink. I gave a short breathy laugh.

"Yeah. Sure does." I replied.

"Well anyway. I can't do that. You already willingly forfeited. And besides. If I bring it up to Champa, he'll just end up having a big tantrum over it." Beerus said lazily.

"Yeah... Okay. I understand, Lord Beerus." I said with disappointment in my voice. I walked over and joined Goku and Piccolo to watch the match.

"Our next challenge, taking on the victorious contestant Vegeta, is the final competitor from the 6th Universe! The one and only! Contestant Hit!" The referee introduced. Despite how disappointed I felt, I started to get kind of excited. Even though I wasn't able to fight him myself, I was still kinda happy. You could really tell a lot about a person from watching them fight. So hopefully I'll get to know a little more about Hit.

Hit stood up, jumped off from the seating area, then landed down onto the stage. Wow. Could this guy get anymore awesome? He slowly made his way over towards the center.

Vegeta was a proud guy with somewhat of a big ego. But even he knew he had to be a little more careful in this fight. He had heard what I said earlier about Hit and knew that whenever I sensed something, it was always on point. So he learned to trust what I said when it came to things like this.

"Hmm... So his name is Hit, is that right, Whis? I know he's from another universe but he seems familiar. What's his deal?" Beerus asked. I turned to look at Whis.

"From what I've been able to gleam, he's a professional assassin. In fact he's the most talented one in the entire 6th Universe. Stories of his exploits claim that not a single target has ever escaped his reach. They call him, Never Miss Hit." Whis explained. I looked back down at Hit. I let everything that Whis just said sink in. An assassin. Most talented. Never missed a single target.

He's so cool.

The sound of the gong broke me from my thoughts. The two opponents assessed each other out. As soon as the referee started the match, Vegeta instantly went Super Saiyan Blue, which didn't surprise me. Hit took a stance. Huh. Weird. The stance he had didn't really cover much, but I felt him become more alert.

"Do you guys see that?" I asked.

"Yeah. His guards perfect. This guy definitely knows how to handle himself in a fight." Goku said. I could feel all the tension and intensity in the air while the two stared each other down. Vegeta was about to make a move until Hit attacked first. I felt Hit strike Vegeta. Vegeta flew back, hit the ground, and skidded to a stop.

"What…?" Was all I could manage. I didn't even see it. Hit was fast. Vegeta wiped his face.

"Give up, now." My heart almost jumped right out of my chest. My cheeks burned. That voice. I was too in a trance to hear what Vegeta said back to Hit before he charged after him. Vegeta tried tricking Hit by attacking from behind but the assassin was too fast for him. Hit disappeared then reappeared right beside Vegeta. With one single hit, the Saiyan prince went flying. It was then that I noticed something odd. Something was going on with him. Hit was using some kind of technique.

"Azalea. Are you getting anything?" Piccolo asked.

"Yeah. I noticed something. But it happens so fast." I said. I closed my eyes and sent energy into them. I opened them back up and looked back down at Hit. It was way more easier to see things this way but it takes a lot o- He's staring at me!! My concentrate broke and my eyes went back to normal. I squeaked and took a step back. I tried to stop a blush from forming. He stared for a couple more seconds then put his attention back on Vegeta. I let out the breath I was holding in.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It must have been because he felt you focusing so hard. It is pretty noticeable when you do that." Goku said.

"I-it... it is?" I asked curiously. Goku nodded.

"Yeah. I mean even that little black part in your eye disappears when you do that." Goku said pointing at my eyes. I got a confused look on my face.

"It does?" I asked. Goku nodded again, putting his hand down.

"Yep. You mean you haven't noticed?" Goku asked. I raised a brow.

"How can she Goku? it's her own eyes." Piccolo said.

"Oh yeah that's right." Goku said laughing nervously. I rolled my eyes.

We turned our attention back to the ring. I was too scared to use my sensing technique again so I just went with what I could feel naturally. I felt Hit strike Vegeta multiple times. 1... 2... 3. 4. 10! 11. Then 12. I couldn't see anything but I could at least feel all the assaults that Hit had made. Each one hit Vegeta’s vital points on the mark.

"Woah..." I said. It was after all those attacks that I finally realized what was happening. Vegeta went back to his side of the stage. He powered himself up and put his hand out as if to prepare a ki blast. Hit then did something that caught us all off guard. He calmly put his hands back in his pockets. I couldn't hold in my laugh.

"Oh my-. Out of all the hits that Vegeta just took, that one has to have hurt the most." I joked.

"You dare mock meee!!?" Vegeta cried out. Hit didn't waste time. He struck Vegeta with more power than he did before. The blue haired Saiyan went sprawling back. Trunks and Bulma shouted down at Vegeta from above. After a couple seconds, Hit put his free hand back in his pocket. Vegeta then struggled to get back up.

"You only have one option left. Surrender." Hit said. Ughh. That voice. It did things to me. It was so smooth but rough at the same time. I got a strange feeling I never had before. I didn't hate it though. It just made me more excited.

"I'm gonna go talk to Jaco." I heard Goku say. That snapped me out of it.

"Oh. Let me come to, Goku." I said.

"Sure." He replied. He held his hand out to me and I took it. He transported us over to where the others were.

"Jaco. Are you able to see any of Hit's attacks?" Goku asked. I let go of Goku and put my hands on my hips.

"Not a one." Jaco said. Goku and I looked at the short alien surprised.

"What? But I thought you had really good eyesight." I said.

"I do. But this fights a little different." Jaco said. I looked back down at the stage just in time to see Vegeta cough up blood.

"You got that right." I said softly. Vegeta slowly stood back up and spat out more blood. Despite him trying to keep his calm, I could tell he was starting to get frustrated.

"Have you formulated your strategy yet?" Hit asked. Wwwow! Vegeta gave a cocky laugh then flared his energy out more.

"My plan is to charge you head on till you cry for mercy!!" Vegeta yelled. We lost him. He rushed forward yelling. Hit was able to read his movements easily and punched him right in the stomach. Vegeta then surprisingly grabbed Hit's arm and laughed confidently. Oh. Nice.

"And just like that, I neutralized your advantage." Vegeta said with a smirk. He proceeded to throw a punch, but once again, Hit was too quick for him. Hit used his free hand and punched Vegeta in the gut, using more force and power than before. Wow.

"How... do you do... this?" Vegeta was barely able to manage. His energy dimmed and his power dropped in an instant. He fell unconscious, and his body hit the floor with a thud. Hit put his hands back into his pockets. I let out a heavy sigh. Hit was pretty awesome but... I guess I was a little bothered that Vegeta lost. He was gonna be so mad when he woke back up. Champa shouted happily and celebrated his victory. I groaned at his excitement. Hit looked over at the referee which surprised him.

"It's against the rules for me to kill him, correct?" Hit asked.

"Uh. Yeah." The referee said nervously with a nod. Hit looked back down at Vegeta's unconscious body. He asked what they should do now that Vegeta had been knocked out. The referee was unsure but did the only think he could think of.

"Okay. The winner...! By knockout...! Cooontestant Hit!" The referee shouted. Hit said something quietly to Vegeta then walked away.

"Aww man. Could this guy get anymore awesome?" I asked. Trunks then rushed down with a towel in hand. Goten followed after him with a pitcher full of water.

"Azalea?" Goku asked. I could tell what he was implying.

"Yeah. I know. But, hold on. I came over here to confirm something with Jaco. I'll go in just a little, I promise." I said. I turned to face Jaco.

"So?" I asked.

"Well, after watching that I can tell you Hit is moving at super speed and that's what's making him so hard to beat." Jaco said.

"Well yeah, obviously. Way to cover the basics, Jaco." I said.

"Buut! Have you noticed what happens when he attacks? It's more than just speed." Jaco said.

"What?" Goku asked surprised.

"So I was right! You noticed it too!" I said.

"Uh... What are you guys talking about?" Goku asked scratching his head.

"In the middle of his attack, he disappears. Completely." Jaco says.

"A fast invisible man!?" Goku exclaimed. I giggled.

"No that's not it, Goku. Even if that was true, we'd still see his clothes." I said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. So then what?" Goku asked.

"Well, thanks to Jaco, I've now confirmed this. But one thing I noticed earlier, when Hit repeatedly attacked Vegeta, was that his energy vanished each time. But it was so quick that I wasn't even sure if it had actually happened." I said.

"Oh wow really? That's pretty strange. So you mean, kinda like my Instant Transmission? Although doing it with that kind of precision is on a whole other level." Goku said. I looked back down at the stage. Vegeta was still unconscious. Great.

"I'll let you two figure this out." I said. I floated down onto the stage and met up with Trunks and Goten.

"Azalea! Help! Dad isn't waking up!" Trunks called out.

"Yeah! We even tried shaking him." Goten said.

"I know. It'll be okay." I said. I walked over to Vegeta and crouched down.

"You big idiot." I quietly said. I put a hand on his back and started to healed him. The pink shining glittery energy surrounded him. I could feel all the individual holes that Hit had made. After I finished, I pulled my hand back, and the flowing energy around him disappeared. I stood back up and faced the boys.

"There. He's all better now." I said with a smile. Trunks thanked me and Goten called me awesome. I giggled. Vegeta's energy twitched and he slowly started waking up. After he was fully conscious, he was instantly angry. He growled then slammed his fist on the stage.

"Tch! What a waste of time." Vegeta said to himself. This loss was a huge blow to his pride. Not only did he lose, but he lost bad. He couldn't land a single attack. But Vegeta was big boy. He'd probably be upset for awhile but I don't think he'd let this loss drag him down. I left to let him deal with it himself and flew back up to where Goku and Jaco were.

“So?” I asked. They explained the whole time-skipping idea they had come up with.

"Wait. So you mean Hit might actually be skipping through time?" I asked. Jaco and his green friend nodded.

"Wow. This guy is incredible." I said. Goku looked to be in deep thought. I looked at him suspiciously. The voice of the referee caught our attention.

"Alright fans! For our next match, contestant Hit will face off against an old favorite from the 7th Universe...! Gookuuu! He's baack in the tournament!" The referee shouted.

"So, how you do you guys think I should handle this?" Goku asked us.

"By praying."

"Oh and make it a good one."

"That doesn't exactly help..." Goku said. I laughed.

"Well good luck anyway." I said. Goku thanked me then jumped down onto the stage. I then remembered something I had forgotten in all the excitement. A wave of self hate hit me. I was such a jerk... I slowly flew my way back over to the Kais with my head down in disappointment. I landed on the grass and bowed.

"I'm really sorry... I know I said I'd be right back but. I guess I got caught up in everything else that I forgot. I'm really really sorry." I said. The three Kai's from my universe all exchanged looks then turned back to face me.

"There's no need to apologize." I heard Shin say. It surprised me. I took a peek up and saw the sweet smile on his face. I stood up straight.

"We understand the excitement that comes with a tournament." Shin said. I didn't really know what to say. He was always so kind and never lost his temper. There were those very few moments where he would become impatient but I've never seen him get angry and yell. I admired him greatly for it. It was one of the biggest reason why I liked him so much.

"Please. Come sit." Shin said. I did as he said and sat down next to him. He and I exchanged smiles then we all turned our attention back down to the stage.

"That fighter from the other universe appears to be quite talented." Shin said. I nodded in agreement.

“Mhm.”

"Have you been able to gather any kind of information from watching his fight with Vegeta?" Shin asked. I nodded again. I told him about how Hit disappears and about Jaco and his friend’s idea of time skipping.

"Seems he'll be quite the opponent for Goku then.” Shin said. I laughed.

"Yeah. I can't wait to see how he fights his way out of this one." I said. Goku put his hands together and gave Hit a material artist bow. Hit seemed surprised by the gesture.

Champa rung the gong. The referee then started the match and Goku wished Hit good luck.


	6. Chapter 6

Hit asked if Goku was gonna start transformed. Goku replied back saying that it takes power and that he planned on saving it for later.

"Besides, I still haven't figured out a winning strategy yet. So don't get mad if all I do is stall for time." Goku said. Hit then comments that due to Goku revealing his strategy so easily, he seems young. Goku laughs and informs him that he's actually a grandfather.

"That's young to a man who's a thousand years old." Hit said. I gasped.

"What? Oh wow. A thousand years old? I didn't know that beings other than gods could actually live that long. He's a thousand years old and still looks that young? Seems like the ideal age too. He's got maturity but still has his looks." I said mostly to myself. Shin felt uneasy about what I said.

"Hmph. Seems to me that you might be interested in that feller in more ways than one." The Elder Kai said suspiciously. A blush struck my face. I held a fist up.

"W-what!? What are you tryna say old man!?" I yelled. The old Kai laughed.

"Oh nothing. Just an old man spouting nonsense." He said. I growled angrily. I quickly turned my head away and folded my arms.

“Hmph! Dumb old geezer.” I said to myself.

"Y-you know, Azalea. I-I'm a lot more older than he is." Shin said. I turned to look at him with a surprise expression on my face.

"Really?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"By how much? How old are you?" I asked sounding more eager than I wanted. He looked to the other Kais then back at me. He leaned in to my ear and held a hand up on the side of his mouth. Guess he didn't want anyone else to know. It made me happy knowing that he trusted me with this secret.

The sound of his whispering voice and the feel of his breath gave me chills. My spine tingled and I blushed. If it weren't for the number he just said I felt like I might have accidentally lost control and kissed him. I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand to stop myself from yelling. Woah what!? I turned to look at him and put my hands down.

"Really?" I whispered. He looked embarrassed but nodded anyway. 

"Oh. Wow. That actually explains a lot about you." I said smiling.

"O-oh. It does?" Shin asked with what looked like a blush on his face.

"Mmhm." I said with a nodded, still smiling. After that we both looked back down at the stage in time to see Goku get kicked in the abdomen. Goku flew back and held his stomach in pain. He commented on how hard Hit's attacks were for someone so old. My brow furrowed. Old guy?

"Alright! Attack plan B!" Goku said. He then rushed off in different directions and got behind Hit. Goku sent himself flying toward him with his leg extended to try to land a kick, which of course, didn't work. Hit got him right in the face. Goku tried 3 more attempts but they all ended in failure. Hit was just too good. I admit it did feel bad seeing Goku get knocked around but, watching Hit be completely awesome was just too captivating.

"Oww. That really hurt." Goku said holding onto himself.

"Try all you'd like, it won't work. And it doesn't matter how tough you are either. If I keep striking your critical points, you'll eventually die. I recommend you surrender." Hit said. This guy’s mysteriousness is too much for me. Goku chuckled.

"Now why would I surrender, old man?" Goku started. I couldn't take this.

"G-Goku! C-could you please stop calling him old man?" I called out. Everyone's attention was now on me. Including Hit's.

"Huh? Oh. I guess. But, why? I mean you heard how old he said he was, right?" Goku asked.

"Yes. I did. B-but, I just don't think it's right for you to keep call him old man when there are other people here who are a lot more older than he is." I said. Shin flinched.

"Hm. Yeah, I guess you're right." Goku said. He then turned his attention back on Hit.

"Y'know, I think you should consider yourself lucky." Goku said. Hit looked back at him.

"How so?" Hit asked.

"Cause. I've never seen her take an interest in someone new this much before." Goku replied. He prepared his stance again.

"She hates strangers." Goku said. Hit prepared himself, not sure how to reply to Goku's comment. Though he wasn't gonna lie to himself. His interest was peaked a little. From the moment we completed our exams earlier. His interest in me only grew from then on. From my level of intelligence, to my energy level and abilities. He wondered why I cared so much about what Goku called him.

"Oh. And by the way. I may have ended up figuring out a way to beat you." Goku said confidently. That caught his attention.

"Oh?"

"Yep." Goku said confidently. I looked down at Goku suspiciously. What's he up to?

"I think you're bluffing." Hit said.

"Then why don't you call me on it?" Goku challenged. Could he really be telling the truth? Or was he just trying to psych Hit out? I was up here watching his every move and couldn't figure anything out. Or. Maybe it just had something to do with the fact that I was too alluded by Hit's looks... aww man... Guess I should consider myself lucky that I'm not the one down there. I probably wouldn't have lasted half as long as Goku has.

"Try." Hit commanded. Goku sprange forward. Hit tried counter attacking but Goku surprisingly blocked it. My eyes widened a little. Goku chuckled confidently then boasted about beating Hit's technique.

"Try to dodge me now!" Goku yelled out as he swung backwards. Hit appeared behind him and Goku's fist made a scratch across Hit’s face. All I could do was hold my hands to my lips and gasp. I had no words.

"I did it! I just hit you in the face!" Goku shouted triumphantly.

"Lucky shot." Hit said. Was it really? Did Goku notice something the rest of us didn't? I knew what I needed to do but I was still a little scared because of what happened earlier. Screw it. Curiosity got the better of me.

I closed my eyes and sent energy into them. I focused my attention on Hit. Hit glanced back and I used all the will I had in that moment to not let it bother me. Goku used it to his advantage. Goku faked an attack. Hit kicked forward only for Goku to block it. Hit got a surprised look on his face.

"Still lucky!?" Goku yelled out. He kicked to his side and Hit reappeared in that exact spot, using his knee to block Goku's kick.

"What!?" Hit yelled. There! I saw it! I'm pretty sure Goku couldn't see what I just saw but he most likely found a way to be able to predict Hit's movements on his own. He may have been slow at times but he knew how to come up with some good ideas when it really mattered most.

Goku laughed. Champa then yelled down at Hit and I almost lost my concentration. I forgot he was there.

Goku explained Hit's technique and said he was basically just predicting where he'd go next. Goku probably used Hit's fight with Vegeta to study him.

"A new phase of the fight begins." Hit said. He pulled a hand out of his pocket and wiped off the blood on his face. I could see the seriousness on Hit's face. Goku laughed a little.

"You're finally taking this thing seriously, aren't cha?" Goku asked. He furrowed his brow and claimed that he'd be doing the same. I felt Goku's energy surge.

"Okay, here goes." He said. The familiar blue energy engulfed Goku and his power reached its max. He thanked Hit for waiting.

I tried to stay focused on Hit but the blue God energy was distracting. It wasn't just his though. There was also Beerus, Whis, Champa, and Vados. Not to mention the Kais. All Goku did was add another interference. There was so much pressure and density from each one and they were all so big. I grunted in annoyance.

"Is there something wrong, Azalea?" Shin's voice caught my attention.

"Yeah. It's all these energies. They're so in my face that it's hard to focus on just Hit." I said not looking away from the stage.

"Oh, I see. Do you think it would help if we tried suppressing our energies?" Shin asked. I shook my head still not looking away.

"No, that's okay. I think I can manage. This'll be great practice anyway." I replied. Shin smiled at me. He admired my determination and drive to keep getting better.

Goku charged toward Hit and they both started a series of punches and blocks. Hit was doing surprisingly well. He was up against God power. Hit must have gone through a lot to have to come up to par with that kind of strength and speed.

Goku threw a punch and Hit caught it in his hand. The power of the impact caused the air to go crazy and flow out in all directions. Goku asked Hit if he was going to use his Time Skip but Hit didn't reply. Goku then kicked Hit’s side and uppercut his jaw. With one final punch to the face, Hit went skidding back. I gasped and my expression changed to worry. I wasn't even really sure who I was rooting for anymore. I knew our universe had to win, but seeing Hit get hurt like that didn't feel very good.

"I'll admit it. Without that technique I won't last long." Hit said.

"Alright. So what are you waiting for? Try it out now." Goku taunted. They both stared at each other for a few seconds. Hit had an angry expression on his face.

"Very well." He said. Hit rushed forward and I felt him activate his Time Skip. He wasn't fast enough. Hit's punch barely missed and Goku got him right in the stomach. Hit then got sent flying back with another kick from Goku. He crashes to the ground as Goku laughs proudly to himself. I wasn't really sure how much more of this I could take until I just faintly saw something that changed my mind. I could have sworn in that moment that I had just hallucinated. I leaned in a little closer and squinted my eyes. Did he really just...? Or was the stress finally getting to me? Hit slowly got back up.

"You ready to surrender?" Goku called out to him. But Hit didn't answer. He just stood there. I could feel his energy start to slowly go crazy. His body was shaking. Goku asked if he was okay when suddenly...

"RRAAAAAAAAAAHH!!!" Hit roared out and the ground beneath him shook. His energy got more erratic when he suddenly stopped. Hit took a stance and his energy flared out. He started yelling again.

A few others who were confused at what he was doing, since they couldn't feel anything changing about him, looked over at me. But I was just as confused. His power level wasn't moving at all. It wasn't until he stopped was when I noticed something. Hit looked down at his hand. He started to clench and unclench it a few times.

"Wow that's weird." I said thinking out loud.

"What is?" Shin asked.

"I don't know. I'm not exactly sure." I said. Shin, Kibito, and the Elder Kai looked at me strangely.

"You mean, even with your sensing ability you can't see what just happened?" Elder Kai asked. I shook my head.

"No that's not it. Something did happen but it's kinda hard to find out what exactly that is. His power level didn't increase at all but I can still sense something different about him." I said. Now they were all curious.

"What do you mean?" Kibito asked.

"Well, it's a little hard to explain. Just imagine painting a picture then stepping out of the room for a minute. A friend walks into the room while you're out and does something to the painting. After your friend tells you they improved your painting you go back and check. What I'm doing now is trying to find the improvement. I can see that there's a change because of how different the painting looks as a whole but it's still hard to pinpoint where the change is exactly. There is something different about Hit. I can sense it. It's just that I can't find it. Seeing as how this is energy and not just a painting." I explained, my eyes never leaving the stage. The three Kais were intrigued by answer. They all looked back down at the stage in wonder.

"You're mine!" Goku yelled out. The two fighters exchanged blows. Wind blew off in different directions. They stood there for a couple seconds. Hit then shot out another attack. Goku fell to his knees clutching his chest.

"Interesting. I wasn't sure that would work." Hit said while looking at his fist clench and unclench over and over. The referee then asked Goku if he could still fight. Goku didn't respond. He was still in pain. The referee was about to call the match to an end when Goku interrupted.

"I am NOT finished yet!" Goku yelled. Goku slowly started to stand up, trying his best to bear the pain. Hit then went on to explain that even though he couldn't transform, he could still improve his technique.

"Oh wow. That's incredible. And it definitely explains why I'm not able to find it." I said. Goku, despite his efforts, fell back down to the ground.

"Combat is craft. What matters most is not raw power, but the skill by which you hone it." Hit said. I've never heard more true words be spoken. This guy was definitely something else. The more I knew about him, the more questions I had.

"I've never even thought about improving my Time Skip. Uptil now there was no reason, since I could defeat anyone I faced. And then came you. So I thought, maybe I can push it farther. And as you can see my experiment paid off. By refining my technique, I've managed to jump twice as far into the future." Hit said. Wow... He was really getting into this. I thought I liked him before when he was calm and stoic, but this version is just as alluring!

Champa's stupid voice broke me from my daze. The chubby Destruction God yelled down at Hit to finish the fight so he could get our Earth. Hit fortunately ignored Champa's continuous shouts and allowed Goku to get up.

"It's because of you that I've improved my technique. That mercy was payment. It's all you'll get." Hit said. Goku spit out blood then took a big jump back. Champa annoyingly screamed on about Hit ignoring him.

Goku got in his regular stance, still panting a little. Hit then put his hands up in a new way I hadn't seen before. He explained that it was the new stance to match his improved Time Skip.

The two stood there in silence for awhile until Hit finally spoke. He told Goku that he wasn't reading the situation correctly. When Goku asked how, Hit explained exactly what Goku was thinking, which annoyed the Saiyan.

"You believe two-tenths of a second won't make enough difference and you'll still be able to take the damage and make a counter strike, but that's where you're wrong." Hit said. Immediately after he finished those words, I felt Hit activate his Time Skip. Goku felt it too but didn't have enough time to react.

"Because I'm not done improving yet." Hit said. And just like that, the blue haired Saiyan dropped to the floor once again. Hit turned away.

"That time I skipped forward half a second, which is five times better than my initial technique, and obviously more than you could handle." Hit said. I gasped. 

"What? No way. He can develop himself even more faster than Goku can..." I said in disbelief. Hit asked the referee to end the match, but Goku somehow was able to get back up. I wasn't surprised. Hit looked over at him in shock.

"I'm not giving up."

"It seems you're too proud to admit when you've failed."

"That's not it!"

"What?" Hit asked.

"Stopping now wouldn't be fair to you. It would give you the wrong idea." Goku said. I raised a brow. Hit asked what he meant. Goku then explained that he'd been saving something he was working on and didn't think he'd use it until he challenged Beerus again.

"Do you know what he's talking about, Azalea?" Shin asked. I shook my head, keeping my eyes glued to the stage.

"No clue." I replied. It was then that I felt something strange happening to Goku’s energy. My eyes widened and I gasped.

"Since I am still figuring it out. At this point I only have about a one in tenth chance of pulling it off. And if I mess this move up, it's gonna do a lot more than just knock me outta this tournament. But here goes!" Goku said pulling his hand into a fist. I felt Goku's energy change. He was powering himself up again! But. How? There's no way he could have found another Super Saiyan form. No. That wasn't it. His power was going up, but it his energy wasn't changing the same way it did when he turned to a different Super Saiyan form.

My head started to hurt. His power... It was doing more than just going up. It was multiplying itself!

My head pounded. I could hear Champa yelling and screaming, but Goku's intense power up kept me from hearing anything he was saying. The pain in my head grew and the time in between each migraine shortened.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any cringe you may experience.

"Your greatness has fuelled my own, Goku! As you rise even higher, so will I. I wanna see where this competition goes, for my own sake. Let's take this to its peak." Hit said. He... he's smiling... I was pretty sure the Kais were talking about Hit and Goku but I was too distracted by the two fighters to hear anything anyone was saying. I was trying my best not to let the pain get to me. I knew if turned off my sensing ability the pain would go away, but just like Hit and Goku, I wanted to push my limits and improve too.

To my relief, Goku stopped. The pain subsided and I got a chance to catch my breath.

"Now I'll show you the Kaioken!!" Goku shouted. Kai... oken? Goku's power then instantly exploded and shot up. I got struck with the most painful migraine yet and lost consciousness.

"Ah! Azalea!" Shin shouted. He caught me by the shoulders as I fell over. Everyone's attention turned to me. Hit also looked up. He was almost as surprised as everyone else to have seen me fainted. He wasn't really sure what to make of it. He did feel something though. Concern? He'd never felt that way about anyone else before and wondered why that fact changed just from watching me fall unconscious. His curiosity did get to him though. Was this technique really that incredible?

"I'm sorry, Azalea. I promise after this is over, I'll make it up to you." Goku said to himself. He saw Hit's attention on me and tried averting it back to the fight.

"I pulled it off! All the power of Super Saiyan Blue, intensified with the Kaioken technique." He said. Goku went on to explain that if he'd messed up then his energy would have gone wild. Goku then gave a detailed summary of what the Kaioken technique did. Hit prepared himself and Goku charged straight for him. The powered up Saiyan's movements were too fast for Hit to follow. Goku stopped to explain a little more about the Kaioken before powering it up even more.

"It's triple... Quadruple... No it's...!"

"TIMES TEN!"

The sudden jump in power caused me to flinch a little in my sleep. Goku jumped forward and threw a punch. Hit tried to block but Goku was too fast for him. The punch landed successfully. The epic battle between the two fighters ensued.

Punches were thrown and kicks were flung. Despite Hit's efforts, Goku had the upper hand. Goku sent Hit flying upward. He noticed how out of control the Kaioken was and decided to end it in one shot. The familiar power and energy of the Kamehameha Goku shot off and lifted me from my sleep. My eyes shot open and I gasped. Shin, who had been holding me the hold time, had gotten surprised by my sudden awakening. My attention was immediately grabbed by the fight. He helped me sit up and asked if I was okay. When I didn't respond, he got a worried expression on his face. He silently hoped to himself that I was okay and went back to watching the battle.

"You're mine!!" I heard Goku yell out. I felt the struggles between the two. The power they held. Goku, despite Hit using his Time Skip, countered it. And then there was Hit, fighting against Goku's Kamehameha. And even though I couldn't sense all that much anymore, I knew that there was no way Hit could have made it through that without improving his Time Skip one more time.

The Kamehameha began to crack the dome until it suddenly gave way. Air started being sucked out forcefully into the open hole. I didn't want to take my eyes off the fight for a second but the wind was too much. I shielded myself from the powerful gust and from any debris.

I felt a pair of arms go around me. By the feel of the energy, I knew it was Shin. It felt a little strange having him protect me like this because I was always the one coming to his aid. But in that moment, I didn't argue.

Whis and Vados took immediate action. They stopped all the individual seating areas from flying off and the wind stopped when they covered up the hole in the dome. Everything was put back in place and the dust started to clear. I used my energy to clear out the Kai's and my way from the smoke. I coughed.

"I don't think the match is over yet." I said. And it was true. Neither Hit nor Goku had fallen out of the ring. They weren't unconscious either. I could hear sounds of confusion and the referee asked where the two fighters were.

"Up there!" I shouted. Everyone followed my gaze and their attentions pulled up toward the top of Beerus and Champa's giant portraits.

"What now? Both fighters are out of bounds." Piccolo said. But the two Destruction Gods disagreed and claimed that the giant portraits were still part of the ring.

"The match continues!" The referee shouted. Oh boy... Shin then asked me again if I was okay, catching my attention. I nodded but he persisted. I assured him that I was fine and promised him I wasn't going to use my sensing ability throughout the rest of the tournament. I could see the relief on his face. I smiled at him and turned back to the match.

I could feel Goku slowly starting to lose his control. He wasn't going to last much longer. The Kaioken technique. It was definitely effective, but it came with risks. I could see some of them all start to show now. His energy was twitching like crazy. It was all ecstatic and wild. Like a kid after eating a lot of sugar.

Goku floated out toward Hit and stopped half way. He held his fist out. Goku chuckled. Hit smiled back and laughed a little. My eyes widened and a small gasp escaped my lips. My heart skipped a beat and I swear I almost swooned.

"I don't believe it! Hit just smiled back at him!" The chubby Kai from the other universe yelled out in disbelief. The old Kai laughed.

"That's-" 

"That's just the awesome effect Goku can have!" Shin shouted, holding a fist up.

"Hey, I was just about to say the exact same thing! Don't steal my lines!" The Elder Kai yelled. I laughed. It was always so fun to be around these guys.

Hit, hearing my laugh, turned to look in our direction. I was too busy to notice. Hit got a weird feeling. It wasn't a bad feeling from what he could tell. It was good. He enjoyed the sound of my laugh. But all that did was confuse him. He stopped and examined the smile on my face. He started to get lost in thought until Goku snapped him out of it.

"Hey. Look I don't blame you for taking an interest in her. She's actually a lot more stronger than she looks. I'm sure if you asked her after this tournament, she'll definitely say yes to a fight. But right now I'm not sure how long I can last. So let's get back to the fight." Goku said with his fist still out. Hit didn't respond. Instead he flew over and met Goku at halfway point.

Hit's sudden movement brought my attention back to the stage. Hit brought his fist up. The moment the two made contact, they both flew back to their sides of the stage. Goku formed his stance. Hit's arms went off in different ways then stopped as he formed a new stance.

"Oh. Wow, A new stance to match his improved technique." I said astonished. I felt Goku's struggle to keep the Kaioken up slip a little.

"Hey, Hit!" It was Champa. Everyone turned their attention to him.

"He can't keep this Kaioken thing up for long. There's no need to mix it up with him! If you just move around and stay out of reach for a bit, you're sure to win!" Champa yelled out. I groaned angrily.

"This fat idiot is getting on my nerves." I said. Elder Kai agreed. Shin thought about saying something to calm me down but decided against it. I saw Cabba stand up and try to defend Hit but Champa pointed a finger in his face, stopping him mid sentence.

"I don't care! This contest is between me and Beerus!" Champa shouted. Botamo and Magetta looked surprised. I felt Champa's energy start to surge up.

"You keep your ego in check. Listen up! Okay!?" Champa yelled. Cabba started to back up. Was he really going to destroy them!? My brows furrowed.

"You worthless people are nothing more than pawns in our little game!" Champa yelled. I was about to stand up when something stopped me. Goku and Hit turned to Champa with angry looks on their faces. Their energy spiked in a threatening way. Champa got scared and his energy died down. He backed up and fell down on the couch behind him. Champa was too astonished for words. I looked back at the two fighters and smiled at them proudly.

Goku and Hit both exhaled. The two fighters yelled out and their powers intensified. The two raced toward each other and I felt Hit activate his Time Skip. His assault was successful and more blows than I could count shot through Goku. The Saiyan started falling to the ground and it looked like Hit had won. But Goku wasn't giving up yet. He stopped in mid air and flared his energy up. Hit, being too shocked from Goku's fast recovery, couldn't react in time to stop the Saiyan from giving him a hard punch to the face. Hit flew back and crashed right into Champa's giant portrait. My expression changed to worry as I gasped.

The assassin pulled himself off and landed down onto the stage. Hit took a moment to catch his breath. He tried to stand back up but was too exhausted. Goku, starting to feel just as worn out, landed down on the stage with Hit. I could tell from their energies that the two were close to their limits. They were both on their knees panting. I was starting to get really worried. Goku, being the first of the two, eventually stood back up. They both stayed like that for a few more seconds when...

"Whoo. Yo, Lord Beerus! Would you mind doing me a small favor?" Goku called out, looking up at the cat God. Beerus looked down at him in confusion. Goku then asked the deity to take off all the tournament rules.

"Hey, Kakarot! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Vegeta yelled.

"You want a no holds barred fight with that guy?" Piccolo asked.

"Of course not. I mean it's not the ideal set up for me but I really wanna fight Hit at his full power. And this is the only way he'll be able to do that." Goku said. As he talked I could feel his power go down and his energy started dimming a little.

"Ah! Yes. Because Hit is an assassin. Due to the tournament's rules he's not allowed to use the full range of his techniques." The chubby Kai explained.

"So that's it. As long as Hit is forced to hold back his most severe attacks, he can't possibly show off his true potential." The Elder Kai said.

"Yeah but. Is this really what Goku wants at a time like this?" I asked. The Kais turned to look at me.

"I know Goku is an expert at surpassing limits and progressing further, but... his energy. I really don't think he can last much longer." I said. Goku apologized to Hit for not noticing him having to hold back. Hit then asked if Goku was afraid to die. Goku replied back by simply saying that Hit wouldn't get the chance to get him again. Their conversation was cut short by Champa's clapping above the stage.

"This is the true spirit of sportsmanship and action. I'm so touched. The rules are hereby revoked. Extreme force is now legal." Champa declared. I folded my arms and steam slowly came out of their holes. Beerus flew toward his twin brother in a hurry.

"Hold it! This is unacceptable! You can't just unilaterally make rule changes!" Beerus yelled. Champa then reminded him that it was Goku who asked. Beerus then retorted back by saying that Champa only wanted to remove the rule for his benefit. Champa yelled back and the two Gods continued to argue like kids during a game of tag.

"Ugh! They're so annoying!" I said angrily and covered my ears.

"It doesn't appear that they'll stop anytime soon." Shin said. I looked down to see Goku and Hit smiling at each other. The sight of the two distracted me from the annoyance up above. I put my hands down and smiled at them. Pawns my butt.

Goku got a surprised look on his face then started walking away from Hit. I was curious as to what he was doing until a couple seconds later, I got my answer.

Goku jumped off the stage and landed down onto the rocky floor. Champa and Beerus stopped their fighting and looked down at Goku in shock.

"Look! I fell outta the ring, see!?" Goku told the referee. Since the rules were technically still in place, the referee declared Hit as the winner. A part of me was a little unsatisfied on how the win went but the other half was relieved it was over.

Goku flew back onto the stage and gave a small martial artist bow to Hit. Goku powered down and returned to his base form. It was then that the after effects of the Kaioken hit him. Goku grunted and groaned in pain before falling over. Oh no... I turned to face the Kais.

"Duty calls." I said before floating down to the stage. Goku looked up at me and gave a small laugh before flinching from the pain.

"I think... I might be... done now." Goku managed to say. I groaned in annoyance.

"You idiot. You just always have to be so reckless, don't you?" I asked. Goku chuckled then grunted again. I knelt down and attempted to heal him. But once I felt what was actually going on inside of him, I pulled back and gasped. Goku noticed my reaction.

"That bad, huh?" He asked. I sighed.

"Don't talk. Just try to relax as best you can, okay? It'll make things easier." I instructed. Goku complied. What did this crazy technique do to him? Everything was moving out of place and twitching and growing and freaking out. Ugh... it was gonna take me awhile to heal all this.

Piccolo jumped down to help get Goku off the arena. I turned and saw Hit walking away. Even though the big fight was over, I still felt there was one more thing left. I tried to mentally prepare myself for what I was about to do.

"H-Hit!" I called out. Oh no. No I'm not ready. I was already starting to feel nervous. He stopped and turned halfway. I jogged over to him. My heart was starting to beat harder and faster just from being near him. I held my hands behind me.

"U-um. I-I know Goku needs my help and all right now, but... I can heal you up real quick, i-if you want." I said nervously. I felt a blush form on my cheeks. He didn't respond. He just stared.

"I-it won't hurt. A-and it'll only take a few seconds. You'll be back to full health. I promise. But that's... only if you'll let me." I said nervously. He stared for a couple more seconds until he fully turned to face me, which I guessed meant permission. I took a couple steps forward and nervously but gently put a hand on his chest. I closed my eyes and began the healing process. And just like I said, it was only a few seconds.

I opened my eyes back up and pulled my hand away. Hit assessed himself. Even though it would have been appreciated, I didn't wait for a thank you. I looked down at the ground.

"Oh and. By the way. Your next opponent.” I said before bowing.

“Could you please, maybe, take it easy on him?" I asked. He looked away from his hand and his eyes moved over to me.

"A friend of yours?" He asked. It was the first thing he ever actually said to me. Oh my- no. Calm yourself. My heartbeat got louder and faster but I tried my best to keep my calm. I shook my head.

"N-no. He's not." I said slowly standing back up. I was still too nervous to look him in the eye.

"See. The thing about him is…” I started. I bravely looked up at him and made eye contact.

“He's not an actual fi-"

"Azalea! Come on. We need you up here." Piccolo yelled out, catching my attention. Oh! I almost forgot!! I turned back to Hit and bowed one last time.

"I-I’m sorry. Please excuse me." I said before I flew up to take care of Goku.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hit's POV**

Azalea came down onto the arena to aid Goku.

"I think... I might be... done now." Goku managed to say. Azalea groaned.

"You idiot. You just always have to be so reckless, don't you?" She asked him. Even though she appeared to be scolding him, I could hear concern in her voice. Goku laughed. She crouched down and put her hands on his chest then suddenly pulled back in surprise.

"That bad, huh?" Goku asked her.

"Don't talk. Just try to relax as best you can, okay? It'll make things easier." She instructed him. Goku took her advice. She then called one of the other fighters from her universe to help get Goku back up to their seating area. The one they called Piccolo, jumped down and carried Goku away. Seeing as how everything worked out, I turned around and started walking back to my side of the stage to wait for my next match.

"Hit!" I heard someone yell out. I stopped and turned. It was Azalea. She came closer. I then took notice to how shorter she was.

"U-um. I-I know Goku needs my help and all right now but... I can heal you up real quick, I-if you want." She stuttered. For some reason she was nervous. I saw a blush form on her cheeks as she talked. I got that same weird feeling from earlier when I saw it. It was hard to believe that she was the one who easily took down Frost and Magetta earlier.

I accidentally got lost in thought and started to notice some of her features. The one thing that caught my attention most was her eyes. They were blue. Light blue. And even though they were soft, I could see a hint of toughness behind them.

"I-it won't hurt. A-and it'll only take a few seconds. You'll be back to full health. I promise. But that's... only if you'll let me." She said nervously, breaking me from my thoughts. I stared for a short while. I had to admit, the fight with Goku was exhausting. And it was rude to turn down such an offer.

I fully turned in her direction, giving her permission, without saying a word. She took two steps forward and put a hand on my chest. She shut her eyes and pink energy glowed around me. I closed my eyes and felt the pain from my wounds fade away quickly. Even my stamina was being restored. In about 5 seconds, I was fully healed. I opened my eyes and she pulled away. I looked down at my hand. I pulled it into a fist and clenched it. I uncurled my hand and balled it up into a fist again. The pain was completely gone. I wasn't even tired anymore. It was as if I hadn't just gone through the most toughest fight of my life. I was about to thank her but she spoke before I could.

"Oh and. By the way. Your next opponent.” She bowed.

“Could you please, maybe, take it easy on him?" She asked before standing up straight again.

I looked over at her. I was confused. She didn't really seem bothered with me fighting Goku or that other Saiyan. I came to only one conclusion.

"A friend of yours?" I asked. She surprisingly shook her head.

"N-no. He's not." She said. I raised a brow.

"See. The thing about him is..." She started. She looked up at me, making eye contact.

"He's not an actual f-"

"Azalea! Come on. We need you up here." Someone called out, interrupting her. We turned in the direction of the voice. It was Piccolo. She turned back to me and bowed again.

"I-I'm sorry. Please excuse me." She said frantically before flying away. I grunted in annoyance. I turned around and walked back to my side of the arena. Well, I guess it was rude to turn down such a request.

*POV End*

I went around to the other side of the couch and put my hands out.

"Alright. It'll take me awhile so, just try to be a little patient." I said. The pink glittery energy flowed around Goku as I started healing him. I decided to focus on all the more serious stuff then work my way down.

"Thank you for your patience. The next fighter from the 7th universe to face contestant Hit is...! Contestant Monaka! Which makes this the final match of the tournament. The winner's team will claim victory." The referee announced.

"Agh! Azalea, don't you think you can at least try to ease the pain just a little?" Goku pleaded. 

"Goku, what did I just tell you down there? I said to stop talking and relax. I'm doing the best I can, okay? Just let me focus. It was your brilliant idea to use that technique, anyway. You knew the consequences so don't start complaining." I said sternly.

"Yeah okay." Goku said sulking.

"Idiot." Vegeta commented. Beerus then walked up to Goku.

"Do you have the slightest idea how much damage that stunt of yours just cost me?" Beerus asked. Oh great.

Goku went on to explain to Beerus that he would have lost to Hit anyway and that it was Beerus's fault for arguing with Champa for so long. Beerus then got mad and started messing with his face and complaining that it was Goku's fault for suggesting the rule change. I pulled back for a bit and let the angry overgrown cat throw his tantrum. Goku then pointed out that everything was going to be okay since Monaka was up next.

"See, we'll be fine." Whis said. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice. I went back to healing Goku's condition.

Monaka stood at the steps. He was shaking and sweating all over. Poor guy.

"Is there a problem contestant? Make your way to the ring please." The referee said.

"Go get 'em Monaka!" Goku cheered. Monaka slowly turned back around and looked at the Saiyan. Goku gave him a thumbs up. I decided to give one last push.

"Yeah! You got this!" I cheered. I smiled to make it a little more convincing. Monaka turned back around tried to psych himself up by puffing out his chest. He jumped off the steps all superhero like then went tumbling down to the bottom and crashed onto the stage. I tried to hold in a laugh but Hit's reaction only made it funnier. Goku leaned forward, stopping me from healing him.

"Well, that's the best fighter in the 7th Universe for ya. He's so unpredictable, he always keeps you guessing. Wow! I cannot wait man!" Goku said excitedly. He then got another jolt of pain and held onto himself in agony. I reach over and hit him on the head.

"Hey, idiot! I'm not finished! Sit back down and stop moving!!" I shouted.

"Ow ow ow! Okay I'm sorry." He said. He leaned back on the couch and I began again. Beerus didn't look to be having that much fun either.

Monaka was slowly making his way to meet Hit at the center. When he did, Monaka got extra nervous. He did what looked like a bow. Hit, seeing how incredibly nervous Monaka was, realized then what I was going on and remembered what I was about to say before.

Hit looked up at me. It kind of surprised me but I took it as an opportunity. I smiled sweetly down at him and gave a nod, giving him a little heads up to our conversation earlier. I knew he ended up figuring it out. He looked back at Monaka. Champa yelled more nonsense down at Hit then blasted the gong.

"Begin!" The referee shouted. Immediately after the match started, Monaka charged at Hit, holding his fist up. He threw a punch and it connected just above Hit's knee. There was a few seconds of silence. I watched in anticipation.

Monaka, after not feeling anything happen, looked up at his opponent. Then, the best thing happened. Hit yelled out, as if in pain, and flew back. He hit the dome then fell down onto the ground, landing outside of the arena. Everyone stared down, too astonished for words.

I tried my best to hold in a laugh but ultimately failed. I hid behind the couch to giggle my heart out.

"Uhh... That's a ring out. Contestant Monaka wins!" The referee shouted.

"Woah! Then that means...!" Bulma exclaimed. I gasped.

"The winner of the tournament is the 7th Universe!" The referee announced. Everyone threw their hands up and cheered. I quickly stood back up. Everyone yelled down compliments to Monaka. I giggled again. He had no idea what just happened.

As Goku flew over to the others, I made my way over to the Kais. The three of my Kai friends all congratulated me on the tournament win and complimented me on my fights. I laughed off the happy embarrassment and thanked them all. But the feel of someone powering up an attack broke me from the happy moment. I turned in its direction. I saw Champa with ki in his hand and Hit in a stance. I gasped.

That... I balled my hands into fists.

Dirty... I saw Cabba try to defend Hit but ended up getting himself carried into the situation too.

Rotten... My expression changed from mad to enraged.

Piece of... Steam slowly blew out from the holes in my arms.

"And for that! I am going to destroy all of you!" Champa yelled. Goku tried saying something but Beerus stopped him. My frustration and anger grew.

I had ways of suppressing urges and stopping myself from intervening, but in that moment, I was too angry to even think about trying. Shin looked at me with a worried expression on his face. I couldn't stop myself. I didn't want to. I took off my right glove and clenched it tightly in my other hand.

"So from here on out, we Gods, are back in charge and running the show again! Ya got that!? WE make the rules around here! All you stupid puppets ju- Huh? What do you-!"

SMACK!

"You... I'm getting real sick and tired of you! You poor excuse for a God! Crying like a baby when you don't get what you want! You can't just throw a tantrum after losing when this whole thing was YOUR idea in the first place!! YOU GOT THAT!?" I shouted. Everyone was surprised. Multiple emotions went through Shin in that moment. Terror and concern being the main two. Hit was stuck between shock and confusion. Shock because he'd never seen anyone go against someone as powerful as a God of Destruction before. And confusion because he didn't know why.

Champa, after coming out of his daze, looked at me. His expression grew angry.

"Why you. How dare you!” Champa yelled. It wasn't until then that my senses were coming back to me and I started to realize what just happened.

"Lord Champa."

"You putrid mortal!" Champa yelled. I felt his energy start to surge. Fear crept up inside me but I stood my ground.

"Lord Champa, look."

"I don't care if you're from another universe or not! I'll show you ALL, firsthand, the magnitude of terror a Destroyer can rain down." Champa threatened. My eyes widened. I felt terror already. I tried my best not to let my emotions get to me but I didn't think I was doing a very good job at it. Still. I wasn't about to let him destroy these guys. Sweat fell down my face.

"Lord Champa!” I heard Vados yell.

"Jeez what is it!?" Champa yelled looking at the Angel. Vados pointed down at the stage. Champa followed her finger and what he saw did more than just startle him. I could hear Beerus on the other side give the same reaction his brother did. Everyone's attention averted to the arena. I took a step back while Champa was focused on whatever was down there.

"Grand Zeno!" I heard the two cat Gods yell in unison. Huh? A what? My mind was still somewhat stuck in shock mode. And despite the tournament being over, the referee continued his commentary.

The two Destruction Gods and their Angels flew down to the stage along with the Kais.

"Sure was nice timing. Does that mean we're spared?" I heard Cabba ask.

"Good question." Hit said. He looked over at me. I used my left hand to hold onto my right forearm to try and stop my body from shaking.

"Hey... Are you okay?" Cabba asked. I looked up a little slowly at him.

"Yeah... I think so." I said. I was a little unsure. I hadn't been that scared in a long time. I put my hands down while still holding on to my forearm. I looked away and tried to avoid eye contact.

"I'm sorry." I said softly. The Universe 6 fighters were confused.

"For what? You really saved us back there." Botamo said.

"Yeah. You don't have anything to be sorry about. In fact, I think we owe you one." Cabba said. Magetta agreed with the two. I looked over at the kid Saiyan.

"No. That's fine. You don't owe me anything. Promise." I said. I attempted a smile and Cabba gave a small grunt of a laugh.

"Why?" We all turned to the voice. Hit was looking at me. I couldn't read the expression on his face. I looked back down.

"I-. I don't know. I just... I just couldn't let him do it. I couldn't let Champa destroy you guys. At the beginning of the tournament, I wasn't really sure how I felt about all of you. I've never really been too happy when it came to meeting new people. But after watching you all fight, and seeing how incredible you all are. I guess you've grown on me a little." I explained. A small smile showed on my face. I took a couple steps toward Hit.

"So after seeing Champa threaten to..." I trailed off then sighed. Hit continued to stare.

"My body just reacted on its own. But after Champa got mad, my mind caught up and I realized what I did." I laughed a little and tried to stop my body from shaking again.

"You have no idea how scared I was to find out I just slapped a God of Destruction in the face." I said giving a small huff of a laugh. Hit’s face softened. I could hear the others laugh.

Despite my fear, it felt good to finally lay one on that jerk. I silently thanked Bulma for the idea. We were the only two women who had slapped a Destruction God and lived. Though, unlike Bulma’s, mine had a little more power to it. I didn't go for classy. I went for painful.

I turned back to Hit and put my hands behind me.

"Gotta show those lame Gods were more than just pawns, right?" I asked. He looked at me with a sort of surprised blank stare. I gave him smile and giggled a little. He turned away. I looked back at the others.

"Now. Let's go down and see what's going on." I said. They all nodded and agreed.


	9. Chapter 9

*Hit POV*

"So from here on out, we Gods, are back in charge and running the show again! Ya got that!? WE make the rules around here! All you stupid puppets ju- Huh?" Champa stopped mid sentence and turned to his left. Azalea, with an angry determined look on her face, was in a brisk walk and headed straight toward Champa.

"What do you-?” SMACK! My eyes widened.

"You... I'm getting real sick and tired of you! You poor excuse for a God! Crying like a baby when you don't get what you want! You can't just throw a tantrum after losing when this whole thing was YOUR idea in the first place!! YOU GOT THAT!?" She shouted. Her eyes were full of rage... and the innocent blue color they were before turned into an angry red. So much had gone on in those very few seconds but I caught up quickly.

Champa was still stunned after Azalea slapped him but slipped out of it. He turned to look at her and his expression changed to anger.

"Why you. How dare you!" Champa said. I could see 3 different emotions go across Azalea's face in that moment. Realization, surprise, then fear. Her eyes changed back to their normal blue.

"Lord Champa." Vados said. I prepared myself.

"You putrid mortal!" Champa yelled. I could tell Azalea was trying to hide her fear. She got in a ready position, but from what I saw, her mind wasn't ready for a fight just yet.

"Lord Champa, look." Vados said.

"I don't care if you're from another universe or not! I'll show you ALL, firsthand, the magnitude of terror a destroyer can rain down." Champa threatened. I could see Azalea’s body start to shake.

"Lord Champa!" Vados yelled.

"Jeez what is it!?" Champa yelled back, turning to face her. Vados pointed down at the stage. Champa looked down and his face changed to pure shock. Someone had shown up on the ring. I turned my attention back to Azalea while Champa was distracted. I could see the fear show clearly on her face again.

"Grand Zeno!" Grand Zeno... Sounded important. I watched as all the Gods flew down to the stage.

"Sure was nice timing. Does that mean we're spared?" Cabba asked.

"Good question." I said. I looked back at Azalea. I felt a small wave of concern hit me.

"Hey. Are you okay?" Cabba asked her. She slowly looked up at him and tried to break her fear away.

"Yeah... I think so." She said. She didn't sound all that confident. It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than us. She put her hands down and looked away.

"I'm sorry." She said. I, along with the rest of the fighters, were confused by her apology.

"For what? You really saved us back there." Botamo said.

"Yeah. You don't have anything to be sorry about. In fact, I think we owe you one." Cabba said. Magetta also had a few things to say. She looked up at Cabba.

"No. That's fine. You don't owe me anything. Promise." Azalea said. She attempted a smile and Cabba gave one back. As relieved as I was that everything was fine for the moment, there was something still bothering me.

"Why?" I asked. They all turned to look at me. Azalea was a bit surprised by my question. She looked back down at the ground.

"I-. I don't know. I just… I just couldn't let him do it. I couldn't let Champa destroy you guys. At the beginning of the tournament, I wasn't really sure how I felt about all of you. I've never really been too happy when it came to meeting new people. But after watching you all fight, and seeing how incredible you all are. I guess you've grown on me a little." She said. She took about 4 steps in my direction until she was right in front of me. I got that same weird good feeling from earlier. The closer she got, the more intense the feeling was. I was confused by it once again, but the captivation of it outweighed my confusion.

"So after seeing Champa threaten to..." She trailed off then sighed. Seeing her upset bothered me. It made me mad. Mad at Champa. I already wasn't too fond of him. But after what just happened, I really didn't like him now.

"My body just reacted on it own. After Champa got mad, my mind caught up and I realized what I did." She said looking down and grabbed her forearm again.

"You have no idea how scared I was to find out I just slapped a God of Destruction in the face." She smiled and laughed a little. My body relaxed and I even almost smiled. The other fighters laughed at what she said.

She was the type of person to risk her life for her friends. I now saw why she wasn't too fond of strangers. She had a lot to protect. I was relieved to see her smile again. She looked back up at me.

"Gotta show those lame Gods that were more than just pawns, right?" She asked. My brows raised a little. Her blue eyes sparkled. She then gave me a smile. My heart pounded and my body grew warm. I felt my cheeks burn. I closed my eyes and turned away.

"Now. Let's go down and see what's going on." She said happily. All the fighters agreed.

*POV End*

"And then I got an idea that was very good. A tournament with all the universes together. I think we should try it sometime. Wouldn't that be fun?" The small new visitor asked. Whoa a what?

"Oh hell yeah! That would be totally awesome little dude!" Goku yelled out in excitement. Of course he'd be the one most excited about something like that.

"Can we really do it? Really?" Goku asked walking forward. Beerus told Goku to stop but when he didn't, the small visitor's bodyguards disappeared into the ground and popped back up to block Goku from getting any closer. Wow. Who ever this was, they must be super important. I've never seen Lord Beerus so freaked out before.

"Hey, I just wanna talk." The Saiyan said. The two guards shook their heads. Goku persisted but they just shook their heads again. Beerus yelled at Goku only for Grand Zeno, as I heard him be called, say it was okay. Grand Zeno walked forward and his two guards moved out of the way for him.

"You had some good matches huh?" He asked. Goku put a hand behind his head and laughed. I giggled and nudged my elbow in Hit's direction.

"You hear that, Hit? Good matches." I teased. He closed his eyes and turned away.

"Yeah, well you're really short." He said. That caught me by surprise. I stopped and hung my head in shame. Why'd he have to play that card? Aww... I was pretty short though. I barely reached above his elbows.

Hit silently laughed to himself. It felt kinda good to tease me. He liked my reaction. He thought it was kinda cute. And despite my shortness, which he still found sort of adorable, He had to admit he did find me attractive.

"Okie-dokie! We can have a tournament real soon, alright?" Grand Zeno asked.

"Sounds like a plan, buddy." Goku replied. Goku then reached his hand out to get a highshake. It took a bit of waiting but eventually Grand Zeno reached his hand out. Goku grabbed it and pulled him up. The two Destruction Gods freaked out. Even the guards were surprised. After Goku put Grand Zeno back down, the short visitor assured everyone that it was okay and called Goku funny.

"I'm leaving now. Bye-bye!" Grand Zeno announced. Goku said his goodbye along with the Beerus and Champa.

"Later gators." The guards said with a salute. They then flew off in a ray of colors.

Wow. Those are some cool guards. Need to get me one a those. Beerus and Champa let out sighs of relief.

"Listen you fool. If the Omni-King ever felt like it, he could easily annihilate all 12 universes in the blink of an eye!" Beerus yelled out at Goku. Whoa... I didn't realize were we're all standing right in front of someone so powerful. That's scary.

Goku seemed impressed but wasn't convinced that Grand Zeno would do it. Champa claimed that the tournament we went through was practice compared to the one the Omni-King suggested. Beerus then reminded his brother about the bet they made. Champa angrily complied. He stomped away from his brother and ordered Vados to follow.

"Come on lo-!" Champa started. I crossed my arms and groaned angrily at him. After witnessing Champa get all scared like that, I didn't feel all that terrified of him anymore. He got a surprised look on his face.

"Agh! Uhh... P-please. Follow me. I'll take you all back home." Champa said frantically. Cabba smiled wearily and gave a small laugh. I turned around and faced the Universe 6 fighters.

"Well. See you all later." I said waving my hand. They all waved back, except for Hit and unconscious Frost, then followed after Champa.

"I'm gonna go and say goodbye to master Vegeta before we leave." Cabba said. I giggled and nodded. After he left to go talk to his new teacher, I turned to my right.

"Hey, Hit." I said trying to get his attention. He looked down at me. I was trying to find the right words. I wanted to hug him goodbye and tell him that I hoped we could see each other again before the next tournament. But, I decided it was a little too soon for something like that.

"I'm really glad I came to this tournament. And that I was able to meet you. It's been really fun." I said. I gave him the sweetest smile I could.

"And I know you can handle yourself but, please be careful out there." I said. I couldn't exactly read his face all that well but it wasn't the same stern one he wore at the beginning of the tournament. He nodded. I said good-bye to him one last time and we went our separate ways. I sighed happily. Today was a good day. Not only did I get to fight in my first tournament, but I got to meet Hit, the Legendary Assassin of Universe 6. Yep. Good day.

I turned around and saw Shin standing a few feet away from me. He was politely waiting for me to finish my conversation with Hit. I walked up to him and could instantly see the worry in his eyes. I immediately felt concern.

"What's wrong? Did something happen? Are you okay?" I asked.

"I was gonna ask you the same question. You had me really worried there for a minute." Shin said. I was confused at first but caught on to what he meant.

"Oh, Shin... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you like that. Honest. I'm so sorry." I apologized sadly. I hung my head in shame again. I felt horrible. I didn't like seeing Shin upset. Whenever someone hurt or bothered him, it always got under my skin. I always stepped in and took care of whoever hurt him. But this time, it was me. I hate myself so much.

"It's okay, Azalea. You don't have to be sorry. I'm just glad you're okay." Shin said. My eyes widened in surprise. I looked back up and gazed at him in awe. He gave me his signature sweet smile.

"I understand why you did what did. You're the type of person that risks everything for the people you care about. I don't mind it. In fact, I admire that about you. I only ask that you be more careful when you do. Does that sound fair?" Shin asked. I had no words. He was always so nice to me. I just smiled back and nodded. The Elder Kai and Kibito walked up to us. The Elder Kai. Huh. Oh yeah. That's right. I almost forgot. I pulled my hand into a fist and punched Elder Kai.

"Ow ow ow! Hey! What was that for!?" The old Kai asked while holding on to his head.

"That was for earlier!" I yelled.

"Earlier!? What are you going on about!? I didn't do anything!" The old Kai shouted back.

"Don't play dumb with me old man! I saw what you did! That was payback for hitting Shin a few minutes ago! And don't tell me that was just another one of your stupid muscle spasms! I know you don't really get those!" I continually yelled. We both argued back and forth. Shin admired the sight. When it came to him, he loved my hot temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who read this. I know a lot of it sucked but hope you enjoyed it lol. As bad as it was, I worked hard on it. I'm open to criticism but please, don't be mean T^T


End file.
